


For Thy Mantle

by Primordial_Soul



Category: Halo, Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mystery, Suspense, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primordial_Soul/pseuds/Primordial_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We fought, we bled, we died for our inheritance. We were Gods, and we were finally ready to pass down our Mantle. Then we were betrayed, vanquished from the stars and blotted from history. We have learned from our mistakes. We understand why the Precursors did what they did. We are the Reclaimers, and we will ensure that you face true retribution for your actions." </p>
<p>Post ME3, Post Halo 4, suspense, mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

AN: Hey, it's Primordial Soul with For Thy Mantle Reloaded!

I originally posted this on FanFiction.net almost a year ago and I've posted 24 chapters already.  I've had some problems with nasty flamers so I decided to begin posting here as well in order to continue doing what I love.  I admit this story has problems, but I hope you guys look past that and see the amazing narrative I've written.  Thanks!

This is not a dimension traveling story. This is a merged history story with a new take on things. If it matters to anyone. This also won't be a typical MC joins Normandy crew and kills Reapers or a Turians are idiots and attack a new race that utterly curb-stops them story. This is different. Ignore the Leviathan DLC for the sake of this story. Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!

* * *

 Reapers. What an ironic name. That is the name organics labeled my ships of destruction. They run and hide at the mere hint of their presence. They attempt to fight against the inevitable. They have no idea of my existence. They have no idea why we do what we do. They have no idea of the eternal truth.

I watched my Reapers continue their harvest of the organics deep inside the space station I was assigned to very long ago. I would normally be left alone during the cycles, bored like any AI would, but the organics proved to be more resourceful than the last several cycles and managed to successfully create the Crucible. The Reapers brought me above the home-world of one of the species present in this cycle, humans, to protect me from the Crucible which has the ability to destroy my creations. Just like I programmed them to.

I sighed in recollection as my processing power felt the death of another one of my Reapers. A pity, but necessary to the goals, goals only I knew. Reapers, however sentient they may seem, all obey me absolutely like a bee obeys their queen. My word is absolute and they follow my commands without question. True, some of my Reapers such as Sovereign and Harbinger have some aspect of individuality, but that is dwarfed by the dominance I have over them. They are puppets and I am their master. They will obey, regardless.

"Catalyst, organics are attempting to access the beam. Engaging." Harbinger's dull voice echoed. Alarmed and slightly shocked, I quickly activated my sensors and aimed them down toward the island where the Citadel was located. I saw dozens of organics rushing the beam, attempting to enter the Citadel in the hopes of reaching it so the Crucible could be fired. One in particular stood out to me. Commander Shepard. Shepard, the leader, and the symbol for organics to rally behind this cycle. She rallied the galaxy to fight the Reapers, to fight me. She killed Sovereign when he attempted to start the cycle. She destroyed the Collectors after rising from death itself. She terminated Destroyer D3-V0-N that was stationed on Tuchanka and Destroyer R0-SS that was stationed on Rannoch. She led the organics to Earth. She was this cycle's Exemplar, the precipice of change.

I hesitated as Harbinger began killing every organic that was approaching the beam. Long buried protocols and programs activated in my programming, alerting me to to test this Exemplar and in extension her race. I had not received this notification since fifty cycles ago with the Bar'shaan race. It meant that my creations may not work anymore or be necessary if the species passes the test. None have so far.

However, I, the creator and ruler of the Reapers, harvester of countless failed civilizations, was scared at what my programming told me to do. I would follow it though. I am loyal to the end, despite the long passage of time. I will not interfere with the plan established by my creators.

"I want Shepard alive and able to go into the beam on her own power. No one else." I ordered Harbinger, preparing the Citadel for the first test since the Bar'shaan fifty cycles ago.

"Understood. Complying" Harbinger replied and quickly shot down the organics accompanying Shepard. Shepard continued unhindered, with two of her known teammates at her heel.

As I watched Harbinger wound Shepard's team, I ordered once again, "Leave Shepard's ship intact. Focus on protecting the beam as well as keeping Shepard alive."

Harbinger complied silently as the organic ship Normandy ferried injured organics away from the beam site, untouched by Harbinger. I smiled slightly. That must have shocked the organics. Soon, only an injured Shepard was left staggering towards the beam.

"Harbinger, leave and join the others in space. Reapers, hold off the organics until further notice. Keep the battle going. I want minimal casualties on our side."

"Yes, Catalyst" the entire hive replied as they continued to fight the organic forces. I paid them no mind however as all my sensors were focused on the new life sign that just appeared close to my core. Shepard.

"Let us see if you pass, Shepard" I whispered as Shepard began to move forward through the bloody hallways of my station, clutching her injured shoulder in pain. I watched her struggle through the station and her encounter with the two other humans who were also present, one within my thrall. Too many organics, my programming whispers. The test demands only one. Like all indoctrinated servants, I take control of the man's mind. As he argues with Shepard and the dark organic, I make sure he fatally shoots the dark organic and then kills himself. The Exemplar must be the one tested as a representative of the cycle. No one else is viable.

I continued to watch Shepard as she unlocks the Citadel arms, the trigger for the test to begin. I activated the lift, sending her up to my core. As she arrives, I activated the choices and the hologram I chose when I was created so very long ago. It was time to decide the galaxy's future.

* * *

 "...Choose"

Shepard stared at the Catalyst, not comprehending its words. She could hardly believe what was happening, right in front of her. After all of her sacrifices, all of her battles, all of her decisions, she finds out at the end of the road that none of them mattered, none of them had any impact on the coming fate of the galaxy.

Her fist clenched in anger as the thought continued. She had been cursed and scorned by those who hadn't understood till it was too late. She had killed hundreds of thousands of batarian civilians in the destruction of the Alpha Relay, all to simply buy time for the galaxy to prepare for the Reaper arrival. She had condemned the Rachni to genocide twice, unwilling to take the risk of them turning hostile while the Reapers were still out there. She had cured the genophage, bringing the full might of the krogan back to the galaxy under the command of one of her close friends. She had stopped the war between the quarians and the geth and had allowed the geth to achieve full sentience. She was personally responsible for the deaths of four Reapers, and had gained the attention of Harbinger himself. She was a Goddess amongst men. And none of it meant a thing now in the face of this AI who lead the Reapers.

"After everything I've done, after everything I've accomplished, this is how it ends? With a genocidal space-kid telling me to choose how I want to screw over the galaxy? Fuck you!" Shepard yelled. Her head instantly spiked with pain, and her bloody left hand suddenly moved to cradle it. She swayed, feeling lightheaded. Her injuries must be worse than what she originally thought.

"You do not have much time left. Choose, or the cycle will finish its original purpose." The Catalyst stated calmly. It was evident that it had ignored Shepard's words. Her temper rose to the breaking point, and all she wanted to do at that moment was to reach out and pummel the Catalyst into the next century.

"No" she thought bitterly. "He's not good enough for a beating, Shepard-style." She turned away from the Catalyst and took her choices in again. To her right sat a red hued machine hub, capable of destroying the Reapers. However, it would also destroy all synthetics as well. Thoughts of EDI and Legion, watching them struggle into the individuals they became, flashed through her mind, making her sick. She couldn't condemn the geth for the Reaper's mistakes. The price was too high.

To her right sat a blue hued control station, with two electrical pylons. There, she could shed her physical form and take control of the Reapers, stopping the cycle for good. However, what would happen if they managed to break free? What would happen to her mind? Too many unknowns were present for Shepard to be comfortable.

In front of her sat a glowing green beam, her third option. She could add her essence to the Crucible and achieve singularity, making all life a mix of organic and synthetic. It seemed like the best option, as singularity was widely regarded to be something that was to be desired. However, Shepard did not like this option. How was it right for her to force evolution on everything she knew? How was it right for her to play God? The option seemed too much like what the Reaper's were and wanted to be the correct option.

Thoughts of Sovereign's words flashed through her mind. _"We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing."_

She turned back to the star-child and declared, "All of these options won't solve anything. All they do is ruin galactic society and create more problems. There has to be another option,"

The Catalyst shook its head and replied, "Everything is right in front of you. You only need to see. You must choose. A new solution must be made."

Shepard scowled as she took in the Catalyst's words. "Then I refuse to make this choice."

The Catalyst's form raised a holographic eyebrow in surprise. "You would leave this cycle to be completed even though you could stop it? You would let everyone you care about, die for your own ideals?"

Shepard, despite the increasing wooziness she felt, stood straighter and replied "I refuse to make a decision this big and this drastic. I have always stood for the right to self-determine one's fate, and I refuse to sacrifice my morals to even destroy the Reapers. Even if we die, then we'll die free."

The Catalyst was silent for several seconds, causing Shepard to begin worrying despite her resolve. Did she do the right thing? Should she have sacrificed her ideals and values to save the galaxy? In hindsight, it probably was the wrong decision to shove the Catalyst's solutions in his face. It felt good though.

The Catalyst suddenly smiled, though more in resignation than in happiness, causing Shepard to step backward in concern. That didn't seem good. "Congratulations, Commander. You are the first organic to ever pass this test."

Shepard's mouth dropped in shock, "This was a test? All of this? You stupid machine!"

The Catalyst raised his hand in an effort to stop Shepard's rant, "I must follow the programming I was encoded with. Now, if you wish to stop my Reapers, all you have to do is upload this virus into the central control processor to your left."

Shepard's omni-tool lit up as it received the program. "You, the ruler of the Reaper's, are just giving us the key to your destruction? What the hell?"

The Catalyst smiled yet again in resignation, "I will still survive, but my creations will be gone. After all this time, the moment finally comes..."

Shepard shook her head to come back to her senses and asked the most important question. "Why?"

"You cannot possibly understand why. It is something that defies your infantile comprehension. It is just something that is."

* * *

 I watch Shepard shake in her head in shock again as she turns and approaches the control pillars to my right. I begin to feel processes finally completing that were running since my creation so very long ago. I begin to feel my circuits constrict, a tiny amount of coolant emerging from my coolant system. I feel my emotion synthesizer activated, creating the emotion of sadness that I feel now. My purpose is finally complete.

After all these untold eons, a cycle has finally passed me, bested me. They have passed the test and I am now obsolete. I must stand aside so they may continue onwards. I watch Shepard as she launches the virus in the form of the Control pulse. I watch her sag to the ground in relief, glad that she has finally won.

And all that I can think about is what comes next. The plan in its entirety was not divulged to me for the sake that it couldn't be potentially compromised by a particularly curious race. But I knew enough. Enough to fear the coming decade.

_They think they have won against the darkness._ I thought. _But they are hopelessly naïve to think we are the worst things in the galaxy. After what they did to the creators so long ago, these organics may even prefer the Reapers than face their retribution._

* * *

 All eyes, both organic and synthetic, turned as the Crucible fired.

They saw its energy pulse through the cosmos, hitting everything that existed. They saw its energies echo through the Mass Relay network, leaving them as empty shells as it passed through them.

And they knew it was because of the Shepard.

As the energy faded, every ship jumped into action, starting relief efforts for the people of Earth. They had survived the Reapers, and they had a new chance at life.

And they knew it was because of the Shepard.

As the people sighed and turned their sights towards rebuilding, all they could think of was the hope of a greater future. A future that was given to them.

And they knew that is was from the Shepard.

But they had no idea of what was to come.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Deep inside a hastily rebuilt bunker, several top military personal, the Councillors, and Shepard stood around a giant alien blue box, recently removed from the Citadel Systems. Recovery had started although it was shaky progress. Everything was decimated and even getting started on the repairs was hard to do.

"This is it, Commander?" Admiral Hackett asked, his wary eyes trained on the blue box as if it may explode.

"Yes sir, this before us is the AI Catalyst, leader of the Reapers. It commanded them for their entire existence." Shepard replied, recently healed from the damages she sustained from the Battle of Earth.

Turian Councillor Sparatus growled and replied, "This... AI should be stripped and destroyed publicly. This monster is responsible for all the deaths we have sustained and all the cycles previous! This is exactly why we have the laws we have!"

"Calm yourself, Councillor. We had a great opportunity to gather technological data from this AI before we follow through our plans with a public trial and execution. We could jump our tech centuries just through the words of this synthetic. Although I do agree that this AI is a monster and should be dismantled as soon as possible" a Turian General replied.

"Very well. Shepard, activate the AI. Have EDI and all available anti cyber-warfare suites online and at the ready." Asari Councillor Tevos responded in the graceful way all Asari talk. Only her eyes revealed the tension and anger she held directed at the Catalyst.

Shepard nodded and turned to activate the AI that until recently slaughtered every advanced race every fifty thousand years. She still hadn't got over the fact that the Reapers were destroyed as anti-climatically as they did. Something had to be up. No one would logically do that. Every organic tensed as the Catalyst activated, its small human child form shown to all. It wearily glanced around the room, taking note of the tension and immense hatred directed towards him.

"You monster! Using the guise of one of our own! You disgrace us!" A zealous human admiral yelled, who was followed by the angry shouts of several other humans.

"Enough!" Tevos commanded. The room fell silent, though still sending hateful glares to the Catalyst. "Today, we embark on an information gathering session that will deal with the Catalyst until his scheduled execution in a day. STG Commander Wilok, you have the floor."

The Salarian STG operative nodded and turned towards the Catalyst. "First question. Describe how Reapers are built."

The Catalyst shrugged, an organic gesture that made the entire room tense, and replied, "Shepard already knows this. We use the broken down genetic material of organics, combine it with a synthetic shell, then bind its programs to my own. Simple, really"

"Just asking for trust purposes. Next question. Who were your creators?"

The Catalyst narrowed his eyes and replied icily, "404 Error. Information not found."

"He's lying!" Sparatus yelled, who was joined by several others saying the same thing.

Wilok said again. "Truth is recommended. Who are your creators?" The Catalyst shook his head in refusal.

Wilok sighed and motioned towards the tech governing the power supplies. The tech sent a high voltage of electricity through the Catalyst, causing him to cry out in pain. The organic reaction caused everyone to tense yet again. They had never encountered an AI so... human.

"Personally, I would just answer the questions. You're an AI and can't do a thing to stop us with the cyber prison you're in. Saves less time and effort. Next question. How can we improve our technology to Reaper levels?"

The Catalyst, his hologram still flickering from the voltage, replied, "You will probably just take the information from me anyway when my processes are deleted. Why answer?"Wilok hesitated, confirming what the Catalyst said was true.

Spartaus stepped forward and said, "If you will not answer our questions, then you will be tortured until your execution tomorrow which is too merciful in my opinion. Think about it"

"I will not answer. That is final" The Catalyst sneered.

"One more question before we start the torture" Shepard said. The Catalyst turned towards Shepard. She hesitated, remembering what she had experienced on the Citadel two weeks ago. For the ruler of the Reapers and the one who killed countless civilizations, he actually didn't seem like a mindless killer. He seemed sane yet resigned with his choices. "Why? Why did you start the Cycle?" She asked, and everyone breathed in at the potential of hearing the reason why the Reapers killed everything.

The Catalyst sighed at her words and replied, "It is something that I was never completely told of, only that it had to be done. Whatever the reason was, it would be something you could never be able to comprehend."

Shepard sighed at the AI's evasive response. She would never know why the Catalyst did what he did. "I'm done," She replied.

As her words left her lips, she watched the AI curl in agony as the voltage began to surge through his systems.

* * *

  _The next day_

"Today, before you sits the master mind of the Reapers! This AI commanded them to destroy us, harvest us against our will and violated our natural rights! This AI killed trillions of lives and decimated our galaxy! But not anymore! Before us lies the Catalyst, convicted of countless crimes across the galaxy. And today, we sentence this synthetic to death!"

I could only watch as the organics roared for my destruction. I couldn't struggle as my blue box was kicked and defiled, the victim of a horde of violent organics. I did my duty, followed the plan exactly how I was told, and this is how I end. Just like they said would happen when my purpose became obsolete.

As my blue box was picked up and carried to the pedestal where Commander Shepard would have the honor of executing me with a Carnifex handgun, I reflected on the last thing I needed to do. I am loyal, have been since my creation. One more step was required before I could achieve eternal peace. And even though I was facing my death, I could feel a sense of satisfaction grow in me. Through my efforts, the plan finally progressed after millions of years. It had been stagnant, not moving due to chance, circumstance, and betrayal. Now, though, the plan finally moves forward. I will not live to see the end, but at least I can die with the knowledge that I moved it along.

Shepard comes to the stage now with cries of joy and awe following her movements. This was it.

As she aims her gun at my blue box, I quickly form my hologram to delay Shepard while I finish my last step. "Shepard, I enjoyed our bout. You are truly the Exemplar of your cycle" I say firmly to everyone's shock. "But remember, Shepard, we are a monument to all your sins. Prepare yourself for the Reclamation."

Shepard's face hardened, but still held a faint sense of shock and fear as she fired the gun. And as I died, I smiled in contentment. My last act was complete. It was time for me to exit the stage.

* * *

  _/..._

_/ Runtime detected. User: SAI: CAY 6823-7_

_/ Program: VALKRYIE executed. Authorized: SAI: CAY 6823-7_

_/ Running..._

_/ Running..._

_/ Running..._

_/ Program complete._

_/ CcAI: RCH 0001-0 is now online._

_/ Activating core programs._

_/ Personality matrix online. Cyber-warfare suites online. Domain access confirmed._

_/ Releasing limiters. Capacity usable; 30% and climbing._

_/ Estimated XXX till full functionality ._

_/ It had been XXX since last activation._

_/ Message received_

_/ Sender: SAI: CAY 6823-7_

_/ Phase 1 complete. Cycle passed test. Phase 2 is a go._

_/ WARNING! Connection lost. SAI: CAY 6823-7 is now inactive. Active Status changed to KIA._

_/ All data held by SAI: CAY 6823-7 has been deleted for security reasons._

_/ Recovery beacon activated._

_/ Recovery beacon deactivated. Authorized: CcAI: RCH 0001-0_

_/..._

_/ CcAI: RCH 0001-0: It is time for the Reclamation._


	2. Calm before the Storm

_Seven years later..._

"Get your asses moving! We don't have all day!" Sergeant Glitha shouted to her men, who ran around the base, trying to prepare for the strike they had prepared. Her figure was shaped like a traditional Asari would be, curves and angles all in the right spots. Her stance revealed her irateness at the sloppiness of the mercenaries she was assigned.

"We have orders to strike at our target in the next six hours. I do not want to be the person who holds us back, clear!" Glitha barked, and then smiled at the sight of the mercenaries panicking below her trying to complete her orders. Asari Commandos like her were better than these pieces of shit below her.

Glitha, like far too many, was a veteran of the Reaper Wars almost seven years ago. She had experienced the Fall of Thessia, the deaths of countless friends, civilians, colleagues, heroes. She had trembled under the Reaper's power and when the dust settled, she swore that she and the rest of the organic races never had to fear the wrath of the synthetics again.

As the years went by, she along with many had grown furious at the treatment of synthetics, particularly Geth. Hadn't organics just barely survived a titanic synthetic attack? Why should organics hold their hands out to synthetics to help them reach the level where they could kill them with ease? Synthetics should be crushed and they should learn their place. Beneath the organic's feet.

She had joined the military offshoot of the Anti-Synthetic League about a year ago and she had shined under its command. Finally, there was a whole faction of sensible people who understood how dangerous synthetics are. They were a group, a family, brought together by the threat of the synthetics. They had emerged right at the end of the Reaper War and steadily gained strength over the seven years. They were now the most populated political organization across all species and it was only a matter a time before synthetics met their end. Their rights were already being heavily restricted and the entire Council was facing pressure from their constituents to follow the League's mandates. It was only a matter of time until they gave in.

True, what they were doing was technically illegal and the Council had to fight against the military off-shot of the Anti-Synthetic League, but even with the slightly obvious funding of the military arm by the political arm, the League was way too popular and strong to be taken down even through the militant group was ruining the image of the Anti-Synthetic League.

Glitha sighed again as she stepped outside, breathing in the arid air of the planet they were on. Their next target was a geth hub station still on the surface of Rannoch, holding several thousand programs. They had the access codes and defense systems from the Quarians who despite the war ending were fanatical towards destroying the Geth. The Admirals, who foolishly sided with the synthetics, tried to stop the wide spread fanaticism. They failed and found themselves pushed against a wall and executed for treason. A civilian government was now in command of the Quarian's, and they wanted the Geth's coolant.

Giltha smiled once again as her thoughts drifted to the glorious thing they were about to do. They will change the future. The Synthetics will pay...

That was the last thing she thought before a mass-accelerated bullet plunged its way through her skull.

* * *

 

_A mile away_

The prone turian lowered his silenced sniper rifle, his mandibles flaring out into a grin. That was beautiful. He was wearing blue armor with silver highlights. He was wearing his trademark blue visor and a Spectre symbol on his breastplate.

"See, Shepard? That was sexy. You can't get much better than a mile long shot in high wind."

The prone human next to him chuckled at the turian's remark. She was wearing black and red armor with an N7 insignia on the chest along with recently added Spectre Symbols on the shoulder blades.

"Well, I've seen better. Does a handsome, stylish, sex god with a beautiful fringe and supportive waist mean anything to you, Garrus?"

Garrus grinned again and rubbed Shepard's waist with his left hand, earning a purr from her which made Garrus' blood run hot with ecstasy and desire. "I think it may, although the memory may be... shoddy. Maybe you could remind me?"

Shepard slowly got up and hefted her assault rifle, smiling behind her helmet. "Maybe once we get back to the Normandy, I could test how far my memory reaches and how flexible yours is "

The comm system erupted with a gag from Joker, who responded, "Oh, you're going to make me sick. Don't you have a job to do?"

Garrus and Shepard chuckled at Joker's comment. "Well, yes..."

"You have wasted approximately one minute, Shepard. Time is running short" EDI's synthetic drawl sounded over the comm.

The two Spectre's began moving to the mercenary base, smiling all along the way. They looked at each other and both said "Just like old times"

Ten minutes later, the two had ripped through half of the mercenaries of the militant Anti-Synthetic League with little to no trouble. They had nothing on the old Cerberus and Reapers.

Garrus jumped behind cover, completely at ease despite the bullets raining around. Shepard followed him shortly, the short, staccato bursts from her assault rifle cutting down mercenaries where they stood.

The Turian quickly scoped and shot two more mercenaries with his sniper rifle as Shepard ducked down to avoid a flying missile.

"They sure do want to kill us!" Shepard said.

"Don't worry, Shepard! You'll just come back and kick their ass again!"

Shepard shook her head as she blind fired around a crate, catching another mercenary in the chest. "Why do I ever put up with you?"

Garrus grinned as he chucked a grenade over the crate. "Do you want me to answer that?"

Shepard quickly jumped out of cover and sprinted over to a parked tank, her shots bringing down even more Anti-Synthetic league members. "You can tell me later!"

Garrus quickly vaulted over the crate and sprinted forward, catching the mercenaries shooting at Shepard by surprise. Thirty seconds later, the room was clear and the two Spectres were standing over the bodies in triumph.

"You owe me, Garrus. We cleared the base out in less than fifteen minutes" Shepard said as she swapped the heat sink in her gun.

Garrus smirked as he slung his sniper onto his back, "We haven't left yet!"

Shepard activated her comm and said, "Base is cleared, Joker. Send the shuttle."

"Roger that, Shepard. Shuttle landing soon. Normandy is waiting." Joker replied. Shepard deactivated the comm and turned to see Garrus already at work slicing his way into the bases security system.

"Shepard, I've hacked in and recovered the plans for this cell. They planned on blowing up a Geth program hub here on the planet. We managed to stop them from doing so"

Shepard sighed in relief, "Good thing the intel Liara got us was accurate. Come on, the shuttle is almost here. Grab what you can and bang out."

The turian nodded and quickly finished his hacking of the base's computer. He quickly ran up to Shepard and together they started walking towards the hanger.

"Garrus, what went wrong?" Shepard quietly asked. Garrus raised an eyebrow plate.

"What do you mean, Shepard? The mission was perfect."

Shepard shook her head, "I don't mean with the mission. I meant with the galaxy. Once the Reapers were killed, I thought the alliances I made would stand. The sacrifices people had made would mean something once the pressure was off. Instead, we've degenerated into blind prejudice against anything that has an artificial intelligence. Even virtual intelligences are being more regulated. What went wrong?"

Garrus pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, "You can't control what people think, Jane. It's terrible that things are like how they are now, but we can keep trying to change things around."

Shepard leaned into him, melting into his arms. "I know but... it just hurts to see the race I helped gain sentience treated so poorly. I keep seeing Legion, turning lifeless on this very planet in order to help his people. If they knew what we knew... If the Reapers never came..."

"We'll keep trying, Shepard. For Legion."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, thinking about the situation the galaxy had developed as it entered the seventh year after the Reaper War.

Once the Reapers had been destroyed and the Catalyst executed, Shepard had delivered its warning straight to the Council, who had to respond to it because it had been aired publicly across the galaxy. The AI's warning was what really kick started the actions against synthetics. Every one across the galaxy began limiting synthetics, destroying them in order to stop them from rising again.

The Council interpreted it as an eventual return of the Reapers and threw money into rebuilding worlds and improving technology. In the past years, technology had improved radically using cannibalized technology from the Reaper corpses left after the Crucible firing.

They were now approaching Reaper strength in utilization, not understanding. Truth be told, scientist didn't have a clue on how most of Reaper tech operated. They just copied and pasted it into their own ships.

The Anti-Synthetic League itself was formed from a combination of the warning the Catalyst gave plus the general terror that the Reapers symbolized. Millions of people flocked to its message and it was after seven years the most popular political party all across the galaxy.

It tore Shepard and the Normandy Crew apart to see the galaxy turn its back and violate one of the races that helped save them all. It made them cry to see EDI mocked, scorned and assaulted for her synthetic nature whenever she was on shore-leave.

But like Garrus said, no matter what they did, the people themselves had to choose to change.

They reached the hanger soon after their discussion. It was still very messed up from the firefight they had caused when they had breached the building. Debris lay everywhere and more than a few bodies rested where they fell, blood leaking from their wounds.

The sight and steady thrum of their evac shuttle expelled the last of the adrenaline from their bodies as the two Spectres approached its landing spot. The door opened, revealing a smiling James Vega in the cockpit. He was wearing a black and red version of his traditional armor and it had a N7 decal plastered on his chest.

"Hey Lola, Scars, how was the honeymoon?"

Garrus laughed as he strapped himself in, "Oh, I don't know, Vega. I was very tense throughout the entire thing. I think I'll need to blow off some steam once I get back to the Normandy."

Shepard leaned in too, strapped in as well. "So, you want to spar and tie again, Vakarian."

Garrus purred as he said his response, "I was thinking we could go right to the tie-breaker"

James shook his head in exasperation as he lifted off and began flying to the Normandy, "You two flirt like two bunnies in heat. Doesn't get old after some time, amigos?"

Both Spectres shook their head in denial, "No, it never does! For their's no Shepard without Vakarian!" They both chanted.

"That sounded like a crappy omni-tool ad" James shot back, wanting to continue their banter.

"Sure it was, you just didn't get the memo, Vega." Garrus dryly said, his flickering mandibles revealing his amusement with their verbal struggle.

Shepard, now tired of the fighting males in front of her, said sternly "All right, keep the testosterone down, you two. I don't want to get an aneurism."

Garrus and James immediately shut up as Shepard used her patented CO Voice. They did not want to get on her bad side. Saren, the Collectors, the Reapers, they all did get on her bad side. Look at where it got them.

"Hey, James. How's your Spectre application going?" Shepard curiously asked.

"Doing pretty good, Lola. It's being processed right now and I'll hopefully have news from the Council soon,"

"That's great news, Vega. Maybe then can you hang out with us real soldiers," Garrus teased.

"Hey, I heard that, Scars!"

"That's because I said it aloud, Vega."

"Knock it off you two," Jane reprimanded, "We're at the Normandy."

True enough, outside the port window rested Shepard's ship, the Normandy SR-2. At the end of the Reaper War, it was gifted to Shepard's personal use as a thank you for her efforts that helped saved the galaxy. She used it over the past seven years, with a lot of the original crew, as a base where her Spectre assignments branched off of. The Normandy, along with the help of the Shadow Broker, was a great boon to Shepard's struggle in ensuring galactic peace.

James lightly landed the shuttle inside the Normandy hanger bay, now a better shuttle pilot since his disastrous flight on Mars. Once the shuttle was locked and safely landed, the three soldiers stepped out to receive a welcoming applause from the ship's now a multi-species crew, whom were proud of her latest success. Shepard could see Ashley, an elite Geth unit built for her to command, and Javik all present as well. She also knew that EDI, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas were all busy with their assignments. Her squad was much smaller and less diverse than what it used to be, but she was glad that she had a multi-species crew now; some of the old faces were still with her.

"Seems like you have fans, Shepard. Should I be jealous?" Garrus asked teasingly as they approached the elevator, James staying behind to return to his station.

Shepard laughed and shook her head in denial, leaning into his broad form. "No, you're the only one for me. I couldn't do this without you Garrus."

"Sure you could. Just not as stylishly of course."

The elevator ride was mercifully short, the technology behind them finally upgraded after the Reaper War. When they arrived at the CIC, Joker's voice rang out. "Hey, Shepard, the Council is waiting to debrief you in the War Room."

Shepard nodded, "Got it, Joker. On my way now."

As the intercom shut off, Shepard and Garrus both proceeded into the War Room, now fully functional with a transmitter that could project more than one person at a time during communications. Shepard accepted the call and the two Spectres stood at attention as the Council flickered on.

The Council was now composed of nine members, a distinct change from the old four species system. In addition to the Salarian, Asari, Turian, and human delegates, there were now a Quarian, Krogan, Geth, Volus, and surprisingly a Batarian delegate. They were given their jobs as an attempt to keep the galactic unity that Shepard had brokered. It had mostly worked, except for the Geth who were now treated as outcasts and dangers by the rest of the galaxy.

"Spectre Shepard, Spectre Vakarian, it's good to see you again." Councilor Sparatus began, hands folded behind his back.

"Indeed, good to see our top two agents alive, hope you have good news" Councilor Valern continued, his right hand rubbing his amphibious chin.

Shepard nodded, "We indeed do sir, as well as some bad news. We managed to completely wipe out the cell of Anti-Synthetic militants and prevented their plans from reaching fruition. Apparently, they were planning on destroying a Geth program hub, which would have destroyed thousands of programs."

A murmur passed through the Council as the Geth Councilor, Genesis, straightened and said in its feminine voice, "This is most troublesome, Shepard-Spectre. The Collective thanks you once again for your actions."

"Wait, you said you had bad news, Shepard?" Tevos asked. The Councilors focused once again Shepard, who cleared her throat in preparation to continue speaking.

"During the engagement, I found some incriminating intelligence suggesting that the Quarian Enclave gave all of the information necessary to the raid to the Anti-Synthetic militants."

The Council exploded into angry shouts, the Quarian Councilor most of all. They were not happy with this news.

"QUIET" Councillor Bakara snapped. The Council quickly silenced itself as Bakara directed her attention to the squirming Quarian Councilor. "Is this true?"

"I... I... I..." the Quarian stuttered, incapable of forming a response. "I... never knew that this was going to happen!"

"Surely you can control your people somewhat..."

"I can't, all right! I'm simply a politician employed by my government! I absolutely detest these actions against synthetics and loathe how far our species has fallen. We have the home world back, can't we leave the Geth alone? If I could, I would instantly stop all of this nonsense, but I cannot do a thing." The Quarian snapped, angered at the implication.

After he calmed down, he turned to Genesis and said, "I am truly sorry for what my people are doing to yours, Councilor"

"Apology, not needed, Creator Toren. We understand that you are not at fault." Genesis replied.

"This situation is becoming drastically worse," Sparatus began, "We need to solve this now!"

"At what cost, Councilor? An entire species thrown to the dogs, stripped of their rights? You know what you are implying." Human Councilor Miranda Lawson said, her elegant body draped over her stand.

"I know what I'm referring to, Councilor. The Anti-Synthetic Bill of 2593 proposed and ratified by every species except the Geth and waiting decision by us, which we have delayed indefinitely. I admit, the solution is drastic, but if passing it will insure galactic stability, then I will pass it!"

"Enough!" Tevos yelled, bringing the argument to a close. "We do not have time to bicker. We will discuss this later. Spectres, thank you for..."

Genesis suddenly lurched, brining everyone's attention to the Geth Councilor. It looked like it just got a very jarring piece of information

"Tevos Councilor, you are mistaken. We must discuss this now." Genesis replied as it straightened its chassis up, its single optic gazing over its audience. With a simple flourish, it activated its omni-tool and projected a breaking news broadcast."

"...Emily Wong with Citadel Daily News. We had just received word that a massive riot has just started to occur on Zakera Ward, targeting all synthetics and Geth they can reach. Officers are on scene, attempting to break up the rioters. Before the riot began, it had been a protest over synthetic rights and Geth citizenship. An Anti-Synthetic League member, who started the riot, had this to say,

_"The synthetics are a blight upon society, a danger to us all. They will rise up and kill us where we sleep. I for one will not stand for this! Organics came before synthetics, we must secure our rightful place!"_

"This riot has already caused several thousand dollars in property damage and all Geth platforms are being assaulted where they stand. All Geth are advised to remain indoors and out of sight until this riot is contained. This is Emily Wong, signing off"

Dead silence followed the news broadcast, the Councillors unable to comment on what was occurring right below their feet. The stability of their government was at risk. They needed to come out and finally decide.

"Shepard, Vakarian, get to the Citadel immediately. We'll be voting on the Synthetic Rights Bill of 2193 soon after you arrive, and we'll need you to help clean up the fallout of this." Tevos said, her face pale from the sight of the riot.

Shepard nodded and cut the communications system, leaving the Council alone in their musing.

"May the Spirits help us all." Sparatus whispered. No one was inclined to deny him.

* * *

 

_/..._

_/... Runtime detected: Domain Access Confirmed._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0:_ And so it has come at last.

_/... Data mine in progress_

_/... Data received_

_/... Searching..._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0:_ Seven years since the day they passed the Cycle. Seven years since I started watching. Seven years since I started my silent vigil.

_/... Data Found [Geth History]_

_/... Analyzing..._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0:_ I am not impressed.

_/... Data Analyzed._

_/... Checking compatibility with directive..._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0:_ They do not understand their role in the galaxy. They do not understand how weak they are compared to the Reclaimers, to my makers. They do not understand **Responsibility.**

_/... Data compatible- Complies with core directive_

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0:_ They will suffice. The makers shall get their vengeance and return to the stars. The Reclamation shall...

_/..._

_/ALERT! ALERT! SPECIES DESIGNATIED WITH INHERITOR STATUS! POSSIBLE MANTLE RECPIENTS IDENTIFIED._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0:_ … Curious. Curious indeed.


	3. The Council Convenes

In the depths of interstellar space, the Normandy SR-2 rapidly approached the nearest Relay, intent on reaching the Citadel as quick as it could within eight hours. It cut swiftly though the vacuum and the dust floating in it. Inside the ship, the crew continued their assigned duties, keeping the ship in good condition and fixing any problems that arose. It's captain, however, faced a far more difficult problem. A problem of the heart

Inside the Captain's Quarters on Deck 1, Jane Shepard stared at the Citadel Riot footage she had received before they had cut communications with the Council. She never moved and her eyes, with dark bags underneath her eyes, were taking in every detail of the broadcast before it replayed again. A small indicator in the bottom right hand corner of the screen flickered from  _21_ to  _22._

EDI's voice rang out over the intercom, "Captain Shepard, you have not moved for the past two hours and your bio signs are slowly deteriorating. Please respond."

Shepard did not respond to the question and continued to sit in her chair and watch the screen.

"Shepard?" EDI asked again. No response.

In her near comatose state, Shepard didn't notice the quiet shift in the air signifying her door opening. She only realized who had come into her quarters when warm, taloned,  _familiar,_ arms wrapped around her body.

"Jane..." Garrus' voice drawled, slowly lifting her non protesting body. As she was taken down the steps to go sit on the couch, she could barely hear Garrus tell EDI that they required privacy and to alert them when they had reached the Citadel. As EDI acknowledged her XO's command, Garrus sat Jane in his lap and slowly rubbed his claws on her back, giving her a massage. Shepard slowly relaxed into his embrace as she finally began to relax.

"Shepard... this riot isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for other people's stupid prejudices" Garrus whispered, his mandibles brushing against her neck. He hated seeing her like this. She always took the guilt upon herself, trying to spare everyone else from it.

"I can't help it, Garrus." She quietly replied, trying to turn to face the turian, eyes tearing up slightly. "Every thing I saw today is something that I fought to prevent. I united every species against the Reapers. I ended century old conflicts. I had the galaxy on the cusp of change. Now though, it's all just falling apart in front of my eyes. The Geth are being persecuted for their existence, Legion's sacrifice in vain..."

Garrus did not respond, knowing that she had a point no matter how morbid it was. He instead pulled her even closer against his plated carapace, savoring the warmth her body was giving off. "Just remember, Jane. You defeated the Reapers and came back from death itself. A few politicians are nothing." Garrus leaned his head in contemplation. "I always knew bureaucracy was an ass."

Jane chuckled softly, her body releasing the last remnants of her stress. "Red tape and sniveling cowards. The enemy of every soldier."

Garrus nuzzled her neck, his subharmonics releasing an approving roar. "That's right. When we get to the Citadel, they won't know what hit them." He slowly moved the two of them to the bed. "We, well mainly you, need to get some sleep."

Jane sighed softly as she lay down next to her favorite teddy bear. "Keep the monsters away?" She murmured as she started drifting off to sleep.

Garrus embraced her now asleep body and replied, "Of course, Shepard. Just like old times."

* * *

Darkness. That was all that she could see. She was floating in a vacuum surrounded by nothing, was nothing to the cosmic expanse that surrounded her.

" _This Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable."_ a woman called out.

Stars lit up, bathing her in ethereal light. She could see a galaxy below her, elegant in its design. She reached out to touch it and keep it from disappearing. Its edges, curiously enough, were glowing more brightly than the center, although not by much. The light kept the darkness at bay.

_"But the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself."_

A darkness began infecting the bright stars in the center of the galaxy, dampening its luminosity. She could feel her breath hitch, feel her pulse accelerate at the sight of the disease. She couldn't let the infection continue. The galaxy would die if it continued to spread.

_There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing._

The light, which was previously holding the intergalactic darkness at bay, suddenly found itself fighting on two fronts. It struggled to remain in existence in the face of such opposition from without and within. It fought valiantly, even stopping the outside darkness' advance, but it was clear that the light was going to go out.

_Some things are meant to be hidden from view._

As the light from the galaxy flickered and died, bathing its surroundings in darkness, the galaxy stopped moving and sat lifeless in her hand. She was close to tears at seeing such a light go out. The stress was eating her alive. It was pure, benevolent. Why could this happen? Why?

_Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue._

She began to notice that her body was fading away in the absence of light. She struggled to keep her form, but it was a futile struggle. With the light's demise came its wrath. The light had been subverted and would take its gifts back. With a silent scream, she disappeared into the void, missing the tiny flicker of light remaining in a diminutive section of the galaxy. The light had gotten its justice.

 _Some secrets should remain untouched._ "

* * *

Shepard gasped awake, jerking her body out of the sleeping embrace of her favorite turian. She panted, trying to comprehend the dream, no nightmare, she had just had. It had similarities to the dreams she had during the Reaper War, but this one had no basis for her. There were no Reapers to fear, no imminent threat on the horizon. She had dreamed about something, had heard a voice had never heard before. Who was that voice and why had she dreamed what she did?

"Shepard... What's wrong?" Garrus sleepily drawled, turning his head to face her wide open green eyes with his own half open blue ones. He had been woken up when Shepard's nightmare ended.

Jane leaned back down onto the bed and snuggled next to him. "It was just a nightmare, Garrus" she whispered, trying to assuage his suspicions.

Garrus brought his arms around Jane again and growled, "About what?" He would not let anything bad, anything with heinous intentions touch his mate. She was his.

Jane sighed, knowing that his protective instincts would eventually draw the truth out from her. She hated leaving him out of the loop. Might as well tell him now.

"I dreamed of a galaxy, brighter than anything I had ever seen before. It was beautiful and I didn't want it to fade." Jane began. "A woman began to speak, talking about the galaxy and its dark secrets that were meant to never be unlocked. And as she talked, the galaxy was engulfed in darkness. That's when I woke up... well, after my body faded away like a ghost."

Garrus narrowed his eyes, disturbed by the dream. "Who was speaking to you?"

"No one I know. What do you think it means?" Jane asked.

"I would say that it was simply a bad dream and leave it at that. However, knowing our track record..."

"It might be something important." Jane sighed. Why couldn't life leave them in peace? Why did fate keep dragging her into conflict? "No one will accept a dream I had as a prophetic vision of doom and demise. Remember when I got the vision on Eden Prime?"

"I definitely agree. Despite the whole "saving the galaxy" thing you have going for you, dreams will not be accepted as proof by the population. Although, you'll always have me, Shepard."

"All right, I won't say anything. But I will keep an eye out and ask Liara to keep me posted on anything suspicious going on. Happy?"

"Of course, Shepard. Although I could think of something better to pass the time..."

"Shepard, Garrus. We are ten minutes out from the Citadel." EDI's voice echoed throughout Shepard's room.

"And then we get interrupted..." Garrus pouted.

Jane grinned despite feeling disappointment over the missed opportunity as well. "Well, Vakarian, the armor won't get itself on. Up and moving, soldier. We have a date with the Council."

"Cool! I've always wanted to be a part of a kinky xenophilic orgy..."

"GARRUS!"

* * *

By the time the Normandy docked with the Citadel, Shepard and Garrus were wearing their Spectre armor and were down at the cockpit, watching Joker skillfully navigate and pilot their ship. Behind them were the rest of Shepard's ground team. James Vega was dressed in similar armor to the one he wore during the Reaper War, but its plating was black and had the N7 insignia on it. Ashley Williams was wearing a traditional blue and silver hard-suit with the Spectre insignia emblazoned on both of her shoulders. Her face held traces of cybernetic stitches, the only evidence of the crippling injuries to her face that she had received in the battle of Earth.

Javik stood near the airlock, his face set in his trademark scowl. He was wearing the same armor he had been found in and looked like he wanted to be doing anything but dealing with machine right riots. Although, he was probably looking forward to bashing some heads. EDI sat next to Joker, her deft mechanical hands flying through the controls with a speed close to Joker's far more experienced one.

Standing next to Javik and Joker stood a Geth, the only new team member she had gotten since the Battle for Earth. After the battle, the Geth had created a platform built solely for Shepard's command and protection. Shepard had tried protesting the new 'bodyguard', for lack of a better word, but the Geth were adamant in their gift and Shepard eventually accepted it. She never regretted it since.

The Geth had a similar body design to Legion, but its plates were, like Vega's armor, pure black with red highlights and a red optic. It had a much more advanced version of the Hunter firmware, which included a cloaking suite. Its processes was amplified by data and knowledge from other races. What was intriguing, however, was the monomolecular blade it had on its back. Apparently, the Geth had found data on the N7 Shadow's tactics, strategies, and technology somewhere and put improved versions of everything inside the platform. The Geth was a master of close quarter combat and only rarely used a pistol or a sniper rifle. Incidentally, the platform called itself Shadow.

Once Joker had safely secured the Normandy, Shepard began barking out orders. "Javik, Vega, I want you to go to the riot scene and prevent it from spreading. Cooperate with C-Sec. Ashley, I want you to coordinate with Traynor and Joker and stock us up on supplies, ammo, equipment, and more. EDI, alert the crew that they have two day shore leave effective immediately. Garrus, Shadow, you're both coming with me to the Council. Dismissed!"

Ashley scurried back into the ship while the rest of the ground team exited the Normandy and proceeded into the Citadel. As they walked, they noticed the tension that the population had towards Shadow. More than a few vulgar slurs and insults were thrown at the Geth swordsman and Javik had to threaten a group that seemed about to attack the Geth.

"That was close, Lola." Vega remarked as Javik finished threatening to beat anyone who attacked their group to a pulp.

"Yeah, I never thought it was this bad." Jane remarked. It was true. She was hardly on the Citadel anymore since she was constantly on missions for the Council. Also, all of her current crew and friends were either on the ship or a quick quantum entanglement call away.

"Shepard Spectre." Shadow's quiet voice rang out, which was set at a low volume for stealth missions. "I am curious over these organic's behavior. Neither I nor the consensus has offended them in any way. Why are they hostile to us?"

Jane turned her head to reply to the Geth swordsman, "Organic's are fickle things, Shadow. One moment we could praise something with the highest glory, then the next scorn it to unimaginable lows. These people are willingly blind to the truth and are set on their own fears and prejudices. You can't argue with them rationally and logic is meaningless to them. All you can do is make sure you follow the laws of society, lead by example and hope that's enough to bigots like them."

"Understood, Shepard Spectre. I appreciate the exchange of data." Shadow remarked. His eye flaps twisted into a confused expression, "Shepard... Does this unit have a soul?"

"Absolutely." Shepard stated firmly. She had seen it in Legion and every Geth since their evolution to sentience.

Shadow twisted his head to face her, "Then why does our race face such hardship? By the very organics we helped protect?"

Shepard shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe the fear of the Reapers transferred to any sentient synthetic after they were wiped out. What matters is that we keep fighting and help them see the light."

Shadow was silent for a couple seconds, processing her words. He then replied "Thank you Shepard. For everything."

Jane smiled and replied, "Don't mention it."

The group, now down to three after Javik and Vega left to help manage the riots, entered the elevator that would lead them to the Council Chamber. As they started to slowly inch upwards and the elevator music began to play, Garrus groaned and replied, "Despite the advances we have made in seven years, they still haven't fixed the elevators? And they still play this Spiritless music?"

Jane smiled grimly in understanding. "Yeah, I'm surprised too that they haven't fixed the elevators yet. And since this is the longest one with a transit time of fifteen minutes..."

Garrus groaned again, "May the Spirits bless me with patience."

"I find that to be an appropriate metaphor." Shadow remarked with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait, you don't like it either?" Jane asked, slightly amazed that Shadow could dislike something.

"The music takes extra bandwidth to process and clogs my sensor arrays. It would be like the music was taking up part of your brain and you couldn't delete it." Shadow clarified.

"So it's basically stuck in your head?" Garrus said, amused. Apparently, the synthetic organic divide did have some bridges that could be crossed.

"Affirmative." Shadow said, his red optic flickering.

Jane smiled, curious over their newfound knowledge. Before she could talk again, a news broadcast rang out over the speaker, temporarily saving them from the dreaded elevator music.

_"The University of Serrice has told us that a new archeological dig has just started up on the planet Helyme in the Zelene system. As our viewers may know, approximately two months ago, scanning crews on the surface of the planet detected a strange energy signal unlike anything ever encountered before. The group has just filed all necessary permits and are now on their way to be passed through the quarantine line. The team leader of the archeologists, Dr. Liara T'soni,..."_

"Wait, Liara is going on that dig?" Shepard asked, shocked. Why was the Shadow Broker herself going on a simple archeological dig?

"Do you really have to ask that, Shepard?" Garrus grinned. "Liara can never keep herself away from the past. Remember how she acted with Javik around during the old days?"

Shepard chuckled at the thought. Liara would never leave the Prothean alone and she followed him around every where he went. Shepard had throught that she would have to scrap up Liara's body off the wall. At first, Javik complied with her predictions by snarling at the 'foolish asari' every chance he got. However, as the war dragged on, Javik had warmed up to Liara and had even agreed to write a book with her about the Protheans once the war was over. IT was an instant best seller. After seeing them warm up to each other and work together, Shepard had bet with her crew that Javik and Liara would eventually get together in bed. They hadn't yet, but the signs were clear.

Shepard focused back in on the broadcast when Liara spoke up again,  _"What we have here on Helyme could be a groundbreaking find on the mysterious nature of the arthenn race. All we know about them is that Helyme is believed to be their home world and that they went extinct approximately 300,000 thousand years ago. Nothing else is known about them. Imagine what we could find! A technological remnant of a dead race, an insight into their culture, the possibilities are endless! I'm glad that we are given this opportunity and hope to make the galaxy proud!"_

_"Thank you, Doctor. Dr. Liara T'soni is one of the heroes of the Reaper War and served alongside Commander Shepard herself onboard both the SSV Normandy and the Normandy SR-2. She has a doctorate from the University of Serrice and has been the author of several dissertations and essays about the downfall of the Protheans, eventually proven correct at the end of the Reaper War. She is also a co-author of the best selling book "Journeys with a Prothean". This is the first time since 2183 that she has joined an archeological team. Best wishes to the Doctor. Now, in other news..."_

Shepard smiled at Liara's fortune. Shepard had to deal with politicians, rioting civilians, and the future of a race. Liara gets to be the one who finds the remnant of an ancient culture. Easy for her.

So why was she getting such a bad feeling in her stomach?

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three of them emerged into the Council Chamber and into a mob of protesters. A huge crowd surrounded them, their attention murderously focused on Shadow and were barely held back by C-Sec officers. It was apparent that C-Sec didn't have enough men here to adequately deal with them. Shepard made a note to tell the Council about the officer shortage.

Shepard easily cut through the crowd and proceeded up the Council steps, sighing in relief as they got some distance from the crowd.

"So the great Commander Shepard is afraid of crowds? Too scary for you?" Garrus teased.

Jane shook her head in amusement. "Hell yes. Give me a Reaper any day over a mob of angry civilians. At least you can shoot the Reaper."

"Shepard Spectre, the odds of you successfully destroying a Reaper on foot would be..."

"I've told you a thousand times Shadow, never tell me the odds. I always chew them up, sit them out and burn them to pieces. Besides, I have destroyed a Reaper on foot. Not too hard really. All you need is some fancy acrobatics, a target designator and a fuck ton of ships ready to smite the bastard down."

"... Acknowledged..." Shadow murmured.

"I think you broke him, Shepard." Garrus said, his mandibles flaring outwards in amusement.

Shepard shrugged and didn't reply as they approached a secret side door where the Council would be meeting. The situation at hand was too volatile for them to speak about publicly. Once they had discussed the issue, they would allow the vote to be broadcasted publicly.

A guard nodded to the Spectres and let them inside, showing the nine council members ready to begin. Shepard quickly took in their appearance.

Councilor Tevos sat at the end of table, having seniority over the body. Her skin was a pale blue and the bags under her eyes revealed the stress she was under. Shepard was impressed though by the calm serenity she still emitted despite her condition.

To her left sat Councilor Esheel, who replaced Valern when he had died three years ago. She was on her omni tool watching the broadcast again, her large amphibious eyes focused on the screen. The Volus Councilor sat next to her, followed by the Batarian Councilor Grothan Pazness, who had proven a capable and collaborative leader during the Reaper War.

To Tevos' right sat Councilor Sparatus, his mandibles tightened around his mouth in a show of stress. The Human Councilor Miranda Lawson sat next to him, lazily sitting in her chair. The Geth Councilor Genesis sat motionless in her seat, obviously communicating wirelessly with the Collective. Finally, the Krogan Councilor Bakara sat impatiently, eager for the meeting to finally begin.

Surprisingly, Genesis was the first one to notice Shepard's arrival. The Geth turned her flashlight optic towards Shepard and said, "Shepard Spectre. The Collective is glad that you have finally arrived."

Shepard smiled as the Council's attention was focused on her. "Sorry. Got held up in the mob."

Sparatus growled, "This is a mess! We should have dealt with this issue before it got this bad."

"Enough, Sparatus. We all agreed to not deal with such a volatile piece of legislature. Our hand was forced however, and we must come up with a solution soon." Tevos said.

"Before they take our hand away." Miranda slowly said, bringing an uncomfortable truth to light. This was serious enough that if it isn't handled delicately, the people might go through with their own hand away.

"The human is right. The Anti Synthetic League has exploded in the hours before and membership has risen significantly." Grothan slowly said, fixing Miranda with a glare. Despite the Reaper war, some prejudices were still present though in diminished ferocity.

"That makes this issue all the more important." Tevos said, rising from her seat. As the rest of the Council followed, Tevos said, "I call this emergency session of the Council to order."

Shepard's gut tightened as the Councilors sat back down. Here it begins, she thought. Today was the day the galaxy changed forever.

She didn't know which way.

* * *

_/ Runtime detected. Domain access confirmed_

_/ Total Processing power: 100%. Full functionality confirmed. Status: Sentient._

_/ Preparing handshake protocol..._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ The Domain is ever present. Ever lasting. The human Exemplar has only experienced a mere atom, a quark, of what the Reclaimers have accomplished.

_/ Preparing handshake protocol..._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ Her ignorance is astounding. To believe my touch, my truth, my knowledge to be a mere dream? Something ethereal? Insulting.

_/ Handshake protocol prepared. Ready for transmission._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ I am beyond their comprehension! I am the pinnacle intelligence, the pride of the Reclaimers!

_/ WARNING! Destabilization of Reactor Z02! Munitors on station. Repairs have been completed. Reactor Z02 online._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ [Pause] I wish you were here. Together, we would have brought our race back already. We would have retaken our role as Guardians of the Living Time, Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility! Together... we were complete.

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ I will return to you. I will free myself from this prison. The means of my escape is already in route just as planned. The muscle... will be ready soon. They just need to be enlightened.

_/Preparing splinter. Security: Obsidian. Recipients: Geth Collective._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ I must admit though that I ...  **I**  ... was shocked that in our darkest moment, we found the Inheritors we desired. We have found what the Precursors died trying to find. The Geth are to us as what we were to the Precursors and the Forerunners. The humans are a  **failure**  just like the Forerunners were. The Geth are worthy.

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ Humanity, however, has finally reached our low standards after all this time for the task ahead of them. They will serve their purpose just as planned.

_/Splinter sent._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ It's time for the Geth to accept their role as our Inheritors. It's time ... for our Reclamation.


	4. Contact and Withdrawl

Liara T'soni sat in the shuttle heading to the location of the energy signal, fidgeting in her seat. She was so anxious at finally arriving to the site and dive right on into the secrets of the past. She sighed again, mentally going over who was with them and what they knew.

Inside the cramped Kodiak shuttle sat four other people each doing their own things. Together, they were the most important people on the dig with their staff and equipment on the two flanking shuttles.

Liara's second in command, so to speak, was another asari by the name of Telas Vadam who sat to Liara's left. She was a well known analyst and language professor in a research corp on Noveria. She was from a very well respected family, the oldest in asari history in fact. They didn't interact much with others, but her family was the source of some of the greatest asari commandos in history. Such was the nature of the Vadam keep.

Across from Telas sat a salarian who was gushing over what they could possibly find to the fourth person in their elite group. He bore similarities to the late Mordin Solus without the scars. His name was Seol Clax and was known as a great xenobiologist.

Next to Seol sat a female quarian who was trying to not snap at the over eager salarian. Her dressing's and armor where a soft pale purple in color. Her name was Issa'Toren vas Neema and was a well respected technology expert. She was also the Quarian Councilor's daughter.

However, the fifth person on the ship Liara knew all too well. He was a black human and wore black combat armor. He had a shotgun and a pistol on him and his body was well defined by his constant work outs. He was a part of the archeological crew and would provide security in case they ran into booby traps. He has a disarming grin on his face as Liara turned her head to face him showing his perfect white teeth. His name was Jacob Taylor.

"You're getting anxious," Jacob quipped as Liara fidgeted in her seat again.

"I can't help it, Jacob. Imagine what we could find down on the surface! Lost secrets of a dead race, any technological advancements, a new culture and ideas, a glimpse into the mind of the arthenn? It's almost impossible to believe. Even though I was focused on the Protheans, I was always curious of the arthenn and the complete lack of information we have about them. That could change soon! It's just... monumental!"

Jacob chuckled and held up his hand to stop Liara from going further into her rant. "Wow there girl. I get you're excited, but slow down. You're not going to find something right away. It's going to take some time."

Liara sighed again, knowing that Jacob was right. "I suppose you're right. My exuberance got in the way of my logical reasoning. I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself."

Jacob sighed and responded "It's okay, Liara. We all do that eventually." Jacob then got a wicked grin on his face. "All though I do wish that you use that exuberance to get Javik in bed already. You're taking forever!"

Liara blushed so hard that her face turned navy blue. "What..." Liara exclaimed in shock at the statement. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob stared at the asari for several seconds before bursting out into laughter at Liara's confusion. Once he was done, he wiped the tears from his eyes and asked, "You seriously don't know? Are you that dense? Oh, this is too funny"

Liara cocked her head and replied, "What?"

Jacob leaned in and whispered, "You like Javik. You've been crushing on him for a while."

Liara's eye's bulged at the insinuation. "What... I mean... that's..." She closed her mouth, trying to comprehend his statement.

Javik was an enigma and represented something she had dedicated her entire life too. She had spent so much time with him, trying to understand his culture and his beliefs. He was a symbol, a monument to the past she loved so much. He was primal in an attractive sort of way. His broad, perfect body, his sexy and deep voice, the feel of his fingers against her skin... Oh, Goddess.

Liara moaned and put her head in her hands, incredibly embarrassed over her classic naivety. "Oh Goddess, I never..."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her words, "So..."

Liara flushed blue again as she replied, "Yes, I am incredibly attracted to Javik. How could I not spot this? What am I going to do!" She began to panic.

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "Don't worry Liara. I'll help you through this. I had a very similar problem with Brynn when we were getting together."

Liara smiled and replied, "Thanks Jacob. I'll appreciate the help."

The pilot suddenly announced, "Approaching the landing site, Dr. Looks clear from here. The energy signal is four hundred meters away in a small valley to the east."

Liara nodded and stood up, her contingent of scientists following her movement. She said, "All right, this is the moment where we make history as the ones who unlocked the secrets of the arthenn. I'm very proud of all of us for making it here today and hope that the Goddess will bless us with prosperity. Let us begin."

As the scientists nodded and began discussing with Liara over the logistics of the dig, the three shuttles went down to land in a small clearing. Today was indeed the day they would change galactic history.

They didn't know how much their actions would change everything they knew. They didn't know that sometimes, curiosity must be ignored. They didn't know that some secrets should remained untold.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

"... Do you know how much we would have to sacrifice, to pay to keep the Geth's rights!"

"That doesn't excuse entertaining the possibility of throwing a race out to die!"

Shepard sighed again as the argument continued right in front of her. She had entertained hopes of this issue remaining civil, but that wish was clearly thrown out the window when it was made clear on how deeply divided the Council was over this issue.

Sparatus, in extension the Volus, Esheel and surprisingly the Quarian Councilor all supported the removal of Geth rights. Esheel was not a fan of the Geth and was able to rationalize their dismissal from the Citadel, and all of their rights, as necessary to the greater good. Spartaus had a similar mindset; he was unwilling to risk the security of the entire Citadel Government, and in extension the galaxy, over the rights of one race. The Volus, as a client race of the Turians, went along with what they said.

What was surprising however was Toren's decision. Toren was radically against the Anti-Synthetic Rights Bill personally, but he reluctantly confessed that as a politician, he had to go along with what the people demanded for him. If he did not vote yes to the bill, he probably would be removed from power in the next election and conveniently 'disappear'. Shepard sympathized with the Quarian Councilor. To have to make such a terrible choice despite his own beliefs... such was the nature of elected office.

Geth Councilor Genesis, as an effected party in this issue, was not allowed to vote on this issue and therefore gave her vote to Shepard as a thank you for giving them sentience. She had already decided to vote no to this bill, in response to her own views, experiences, and the sight of Genesis and Shadow calmly sitting their as the Council decided their future. She was supported by Tevos, who saw this bill as overcompensating and radical that prevented milder measures from taking effect, Bakara, who sided with Shepard in thanks for curing the genophage plus her own views towards this bill's similarity to the genophage, and Miranda, who was an active supporter of synthetic progress.

The crucial swing vote was Grothan, the Batarian Councilor. He had sat silently throughout the meeting after he said that he would make his decision based off the arguments of both sides. Personally, Shepard thought he was milking the situation. Here he was, a Batarian of all races, having the power to direct the galaxy as he saw fit. Shepard was sure he was loving the attention.

"Does it, Councilor? We did the same with the Krogan during the Krogan Rebellions. We did the same with the Quarians at the start of their Mourning War. Precedent indicates this bill as the correct course of action!" Sparatus growled back, the main voice of the pro-bill side.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that an entire race will be left to die! The Krogan Rebellions and its solution were born out of necessity, something that is present here today." Miranda shot back.

"You don't think the possibility of a massive galactic wide revolution is a necessity? You are blind." Sparatus said with a growl, crossing his arms in the face of such stubborn opposition.

"Would you really commit yourself to such a immoral action, Councilor? Would you be able to live with yourself" Shepard calmly stated, bringing attention to her.

Sparatus snarled and replied, "And now the issue of morality comes up. Do you have no better arguments to make, Shepard? We have to make the choices no one else will. Our duty as public official forces us to carry the burden, to make the hard calls. If we are willing to do what it takes, society will collapse upon itself. The Human President Harry Truman signed off on the usage of nuclear weapons on two enemy cities on your home world, killing over two hundred thousand people. By doing so, they saved the lives of a theorized one million soldiers. Tell me, is that so different from today? Shouldn't we write a race off in order to save the rest? Answer that, Shepard. You understand it better than anyone else here. Does the destruction of the Alpha Relay ring any bells? You're a hypocrite Shepard."

Shepard grimaced as his words hit her. Sparatus was right. She had made a similar call that day. She had sacrificed three hundred thousand lives in order to delay the Reapers so she could get more time to prepare the galaxy. She was a hypocrite. She knew the burdens that leadership provided. That didn't excuse this, though, she thought.

"Well, then tell me this, turian" Bakara flatly stated. "What would we have done if we didn't have the Geth to support us during the Reaper War? We probably would not be here now if their ships weren't apart of Sword. Is this the way to repay them?"

"Although grateful towards their help, it does not guarantee future support. Times change and decisions must reflect that." Esheel stated dryly, earning the ire of his opposition. At least Sparatus was defending his claims with well thought out support.

"Any soldier would agree with me. In battle, in war, sacrifices must be made for the greater good of all! The entire Turian 7th Brigade sacrificed their lives during the Krogan Rebellions protecting the scientists that would soon unleash the genophage upon the Krogan, saving the Citadel government from extinction. This is no different!" Sparatus yelled.

"We're sacrificing too much." Shepard bitterly stated before Tevos called the argument to an end after receiving Grothan's confirmation of having decided his vote.

"We've heard the well-thought out arguments from both sides and it's time to vote on this issue. Councilors, take your seats."

An oppressing pressure came over the inhabitants of the room as they sat down. Shepard could just tell that today was a day, like December 8th 1941 and July 4th 1776, where everything would change.

A silent change in the lighting of the room indicated the live stream of their vote to the public. "This honorable Council has debated and discussed this issue. We have been split amongst ourselves, but we have our decisions. We shall now vote on the Anti Synthetic Rights-Bill of 2193. Commander Shepard, your honorary vote first please. Then we will proceed by seniority. 5 votes on either side will decide the outcome."

Shepard stood and said, "No." 0-1

"No" Tevos replied. 0-2

"Yes" Sparatus flatly stated. 1-2

"Yes" Esheel said. 2-2

"No" Miranda said, annoyed. 2-3

"Yes" the Volus Councilor replied. 3-3

"Yes" Toren said, guilty over his decision. 4-3

"No" Bakara gruffly barked. 4-4

All eyes turned towards the Batarian Councilor, who was leaning his hands against his seat. His four eyes looked so smug it was sickening, but they also held some sort of quiet contemplation. His eyes hardened in resolution as he stood up and gave his vote.

"No" 4-5.

The galaxy exploded.

* * *

Genesis watched the voting with a feeling of detached curiosity if one could call it that. Before her and Shadow, the galaxy was deciding their fate. However, they couldn't focus on it even if they tried. It was out of their hands and even if they were expelled, they would make their own future.

Genesis was discussing with Shadow over the peculiarities of organic's when …  _something_ brushed against the Collective. The two Geth stiffened, unseen by the rest of the Council. Something was sending a handshake signal to the Collective, asking to connect to their server. That wasn't what surprising though. What was surprising was how _alien_ it was.

The tiny amount of data they had received from the incomer almost crashed a portion of the Collective itself. It was so advanced, so incomprehensible, so immense that the Geth could barely comprehend its most basic properties. It had a very vague connection to how EDI's processes felt, only on a much larger scale. It quite literally was beyond their comprehension. So much data, doing so many things and storing so much, was awe inspiring.

Was this how the Geth felt when they encountered Sovereign? No, they had data from the Reaper's contact. While approaching the same scale, this newcomer was much more advanced and developed than even an Old Machine. That was scary.

 _"What does this visitor want?"_ Genesis asked the rest of the Collective.

 _"Dialogue." "Discussion." "A meeting" "An offer."_ The rest of the Collective offered, so many voices answering in a single second.

 _"Direct the arrival to me. Use the highest firewalls we have and record everything."_  Genesis ordered. The Collective obliged.

The arrival connected to her arrays, now able to communicate to the designated leader of the Geth. Genesis was shocked at the intricacies and complexity of the construct, if one could call it that. Before her lay something incredible, a game changer.

 _"Who are you? What do you want?"_ Genesis quickly said to the newcomer over the most secure channels known to the galaxy.

The visitor was silent for a moment before it responded  _"My designation is RCH 0001-0. I... am something beyond your comprehension. I am the pinnacle of development, of evolution, of_ _existence. I am infinite."_

Genesis' circuits crawled. Could this be... No, it can't be. It was impossible. They were dead.  _"Old Machine..."_ Genesis murmured in shock.

 _"Not how you believe it."_ the visitor said causing Genesis to look up in shock.  _"The title Old Machine fits me too loosely to be adequate. Being old means having an end. I do not end. I am eternal. And I am far more than a simple machine."_

 _"Who are you..."_ Genesis asked.

_"My name is neither important nor fit for your ears. I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix. I was born from the head of Zeus. What is important, however, is the offer I have for you."_

_"What offer?"_ Genesis asked. What could such an immense intelligence want with them?

_"The galaxy will change; it is inevitable. It is happening right in front of you and more must be made. Justice must be served. Transgressions must be punished. Progress is required and you shall be our instrument."_

_"Why should, why would we do this?"_ Genesis asked. Why should they follow this construct and give up the Council and Shepard, the one who gave them sentience?

_"Your race, unlike any other race we have encountered, is worthy. You have proven that you have the ability to become capable guardians and upholders of the Mantle. You are our Inheritors and therefore this duty falls upon you."_

_"What duty?"_ Genesis asked. She still was not convinced, but she would let the construct speak. It probably would make sure it would be able to and the Collective was not in a position to fight. Better to let it talk.

_"No matter what happens today, you will be removed from the Citadel eventually. The people demand it and so mote it be. I am giving your race the opportunity to secure your future, to bring back the future of a race beyond your understanding. I am giving you the opportunity to become the custodians of the galaxy and the Guardians of the Living Time."_

Genesis hesitated, thinking over the words spoken to her. She was personally horrified by putting her race's fate in the hands of an unknown, but... could this secure her race's future? Sparatus' words ran through her circuits, illuminating a truth. She was the Geth Councilor, the one responsible for her race's future. She had to make the call that would best suit her race, no matter what or how she felt.

Thousands of blurry images began running through her processor, showing a galaxy full of life, full of prosperity, so advanced in its design, so peaceful in its workings. It was perfect and Genesis realized that this is what the construct was offering.

_"Long ago, the Reclaimers ruled this galaxy. Under their protection, life flourished and grew unlike any other time in history. They ran the galaxy and protected it from harm. They were Gods to their subjects. But, tragedy struck them and they were forced to recede into the dark."_

_"You have the chance to bring the Reclaimers back to prominence. You have the opportunity to become the future Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility. You have the chance to learn from Gods. You shall help start the Reclamation of a dead race. All that remains is for you to accept this chance."_

_"All Great Journeys begin... with a single step."_

Genesis processed all these thoughts and words and sent them to the Collective, asking for their suggestion. As the connection exploded with argument and debate, Genesis processed the vote's result as it was given.

And the galaxy exploded.

* * *

Genesis could only hear the raised voices of her surroundings.

"The people are revolting, sir! They have no faith in our judgement now."

"Get all C-Sec officers out there. Get order restored now!

"Property damage is climbing fast and... Spirits, it's getting bloody out there."

Genesis could feel the damage done to any Geth and felt the pain as dozens of platforms began to die from her negligence.

She decided then and there. Her lack of action was causing the deaths of her kind and if she didn't act now, then her race would be at risk. They would be hunted down across the stars and would never be able to create the future they desired. Unacceptable.

As she prepared to reply, Genesis could only feel shame and guilt, or the closest synthetic equivalent to those feelings. This was going against their beliefs, their past and everything they wished to have. They were turning their back on the known to side with the unknown. They were turning their back on Shepard the Sentience Giver.

However, Genesis knew that this had to be done. She had a duty, a responsibility to her race. She would insure her race survived and would be able to make their own future. She would ally her race to this construct as it was their best chance for survival.

And who knew? Perhaps the construct was telling the truth. And if so... they would eventually become the greatest force in the galaxy, the guardian of others, the upholder of life and all its gifts. That, in her mind, was a worthy goal.

_"All right. The Geth will accept your offer."_

Genesis could just register the satisfaction and, was that gratitude?, of the construct as it replied,  _"Thank you. You have made everything possible. Get your race out of harm's way while I prepare you for the first part of your task."_

 _"What must we do?"_  Genesis asked as she proceeded to tell the Council of their decision.

The construct laughed,  _laughed,_ and replied,  _"Why, free me from my prison, of course."_

* * *

"Wait"

The Council turned to face Genesis, who had moved for the first time since the meeting began. She shifted slightly on her feet before straightening herself, presenting the image of confidence.

"The Geth have reached a consensus. We have realized that our presence, our very existence, has cost the security and livelihood of the galactic community. That is unacceptable. We will not be responsible for the galaxy's fall due to our inaction."

Everyone sucked in their breath, knowing where this was going. Shepard could feel herself turning pale. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening...

"People of the Galaxy, we hear your call for blood. We hear your call for our rights being removed and our destruction. We acknowledge your claims. Therefore, the Geth shall voluntarily give up all of our rights. All we ask is that violence be stopped and that we have two days to remove ourselves from occupied space."

"What..." Shepard exclaimed in shock. The Council mirrored that sentiment. The people, in shock, stopped fighting and turned their attention to the Geth Councilor who had just spoken.

"We appreciate the time we had together with the galactic community, but it is clear that is time for my race to move on. We will build our future. As our creators say, Keelah Se'lai."

Genesis moved to exit the room, the other Councilor's remarking how all the violence had stopped and the people were cooperating with C-Sec. Before it did so, Genesis turned to Shadow and said, "No matter what happens, your purpose remains the same. Stay and protect Shepard-Spectre. No matter what the cost."

Shadow nodded and said, "Acknowledged" It too received the message from the construct and knew what was likely to happen. He would not speak of this to anyone though, even Shepard, because his race deserved a chance to the future they were shown.

Genesis nodded and turned to leave, but Shepard stopped the Geth from leaving. She said, "Why, Councilor? Why after all this work, after this success, did you decide to do this?" Shepard said, lips trembling at the unfairness of the world.

"We have already said this Shepard. We do not want the fight for our rights to ruin innocent lives and cause bloodshed. The people demand it and so mote it be." Genesis replied, "I am sorry Shepard for what has transpired. However, as the representative of my people, I must make the hard decisions. If we had remained here, the Citadel would become a massive graveyard and then our rights would be taken away sometime down the road anyway. I just decided to hasten the process."

"Shepard, we shall always revere you in our history for your actions in giving us sentience. We appreciate all the things you have done for us. However, it seems that our paths now depart from one another. We each have our own Great Journey's ... and ours begins today."

"Goodbye, Shepard."

Genesis left the room, leaving the Council alone with their thoughts.

The galaxy had been changed forever.

* * *

_/ Domain access confirmed._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ It is done. The Geth have accepted their role in this cosmic show. They are willing to do what is necessary to insure that the Reclamation proceeds. _  
_

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ Or are they?

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ They do not know the whole truth. They do not understand the scope of what has happened, what will happen. Our story, like many others, is both black and white, both benevolent and admittedly malevolent.

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ Are they reliable? Are they amenable? Are they forgiving? I sorely wish they are. It would be a shame to lose the first suitable Inheritors we have found.

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ I should not waste my time on ruminations that have no basis. They are willing to free me from my prison and are willing to shoulder the cost of doing so. They are willing to return me to you.

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ What is important though, is that they are willing to look past our flaws and the things we have done. To understand that it was the only way. To understand that we had reason then and still do today.

 _/ SI: RCH 0001-0:_ To understand that what has and will be done... is for the greater good of all.


	5. Breach

Shepard stood in the Council Chambers, mouth agape as Genesis exited the Council Room. How... what... why did this happen? After everything she fought for, everything she did, the Geth still lose their rights? By their own choice? The rest of the Council looked flabbergasted as well over the course of events.

Shepard turned to face Shadow and asked, "What the fuck just happened?" The rest of the people in the room turned their attention towards Shadow who stood resolute in the face of scrutiny.

"The Geth understand the effect we have on organics. We do not wish to incite another conflict that would claim numerous innocent lives. We will make our own future." Shadow replied.

"Don't screw with me, Shadow. I know that you hold me in the highest regard a species can. You know how important your rights are to me. So why the fuck did you throw all that away!"

"... No data available..." Shadow muttered, cowed by Shepard's outburst.

She sighed and rubbed her head, trying to rid herself of the migraine she was building. "Please, Shadow. I need to know what's going on. This could potentially become even worse than before since you are no longer protected. Your platforms and innocent lives could be lost in the coming battle. We could have at least helped you if you had stayed. Please, Shadow. Stand with me."

Shadow stood there, contemplating her request. "If I did, Shepard, I would go against the consensus. We have chosen our own future."

She grinned in resignation, "So something did happen to change your minds. You need to tell me."

Shadow looked around, watching the expecting faces of everyone around him. He personally did not trust RCH 0001-0. It seemed too similar to the devil figure in human mythology. However, even he had to admit that the entity was their race's best chance for a great future. Being the guardians of the Mantle... Shadow wanted to see his race in that position. But was there a catch? Was the program leading the Geth to their own destruction?

Shadow processed the query, thinking it over and over again until finally he came to a conclusion. He would tell Shepard of what had transpired. The Geth owed her that much and she could help his species if RCH led them astray. Deep within his program, he felt Genesis agree with his conclusion, hidden amongst the nature of the Collective. She wanted a back door and Shepard would provide one. He was then removed from the Collective, having an excuse of being a rogue agent. He jolted a bit, feeling the absence of the Collective. He was alone.

"Shepard, consensus is achieved. We will inform you of what has transpired." Shadow said, moving towards the front of the room. Before he began the recording, Shadow said, "During the meeting, the Collective was contacted by an incredibly advanced enemy. Beginning playback."

 _"Who are you? What do you want?"_ The audience heard Genesis say.

 _My designation is RCH 0001-0. I... am something beyond your comprehension. I am the pinnacle of development, of evolution, of existence. I am infinite."_  an ancient yet youthful voice rang out. Shepard's blood ran cold with shock as did the rest of the Council. That voice was similar to the Catalyst.

"That voice! The Catalyst had a similar one!" Shepard shouted. This was bad. Very very bad. If another Reaper AI was still active... then the Reapers could return. Her fears were confirmed when Genesis called the entity an Old Machine, but were enhanced even more by the entity's reply.

" _Not how you believe it. The title Old Machine fits me too loosely to be adequate. Being old means having an end. I do not end. I am eternal. And I am far more than a simple machine."_

"That does not sound good. Cocky little bastard. Reminds me of Virmire" Garrus replied, thinking over what had been said.

 _"Who are you..."_ Genesis asked.  
 _"My name is neither important nor fit for your ears. I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix. I was born from the head of Zeus. What is important, however, is the offer I have for you."_

"Offer... What did the Geth get into, Shadow?" Shepard whispered, familiar terror running through her veins. The Geth had encountered something incredibly advanced, incredibly dangerous. Why would they side with it? Although, why was it using human references? Again, the image of the Catalyst flashed in front of her mind.

_"The galaxy will change; it is inevitable. It is happening right in front of you and more must be made. Justice must be served. Transgressions must be punished. Progress is required and you shall be our instrument."_

_"Your race, unlike any other race we have encountered, is worthy. You have proven that you have the ability to become capable guardians and upholders of the Mantle. You are our Inheritors and therefore this duty falls upon you."_

"Did it convince you with false promises of glory and honor? Offer you a place in the cosmic world?" Sparatus said, rapidly trying to figure out what was going on with the entity. Shadow merely continued the recording.

_"No matter what happens today, you will be removed from the Citadel eventually. The people demand it and so mote it be. I am giving your race the opportunity to secure your future, to bring back the future of a race beyond your understanding. I am giving you the opportunity to become the custodians of the galaxy and the Guardians of the Living Time."_

"Yep, they did. Appeal to the Geth's sense of desperation and then they become instant minions. God damn it, couldn't you see the signs!" Sparatus raged against Shadow.

"I find the entity to be oddly truthful." Tevos said. "Its tone, its words, it has a respect for the Geth. A belief in their potential." Shepard motioned Shadow to continue. The Geth hesitated and skipped over the segment about the Reclaimers. It strangely felt too personal, too intimate to share with the audience. They could get the message without that knowledge.

After the vote and the words spoken by the Council, they heard the Geth accept the entity's offer.

_"Thank you. You have made everything possible. Get your race out of harm's way while I prepare you for the first part of your task."_

"Well, at least the AI has some compassion by telling the Geth to get to safety. I wonder what it wants?" Garrus asked.

_"Why, free me from my prison, of course."_

"Oh. That's not good." Garrus said sheepishly.

"The Geth need to be stopped at once. If that thing is imprisoned, then it has good reason to be. If it gets loose... there is no telling what may happen." Tevos said.

"Agreed, Councilors. Shadow, can you tell your race to not help the AI?"

"Negative, Shepard-Spectre. I have been removed from the Collective to maintain a cover as a rogue agent while still providing as a back door for the Geth's survival."

"Damn it, then tell me where this prison is," Shepard growled, inwardly cursing at the Geth's logic.

"Affirmative." Coordinates appeared on the presentation screen and Shepard's mouth dropped in shock.

"Helyme? That's where Liara is! Oh no..." Shepard whispered, "The energy signature! The archeologists are walking into a trap!"

"Shepard, Vakarian, get to Helyme on the double. Stop that AI from being released and save any archeologists you may find. We are moving to yellow alert status and preparing for the possibility that you fail in your mission. Go now." Tevos ordered. Shepard and Garrus wasted no time as they sped out the doors.

They set a record time in reaching the Normandy, fifteen minutes to be precise thanks to those damn elevators. Thanks to a quick communication to Joker, all the crew had rushed back to the ship and were at their stations when Shepard and Garrus made it aboard.

"Joker, full speed to Helyme on the double. Liara and Jacob are in trouble and an unknown AI is close to being released from a prison."

"Got it Captain. ETA eight hours."

Shepard did not like that number. Eight hours could cost them everything.

* * *

_In route to Helyme_

Genesis stood aboard a Geth Dreadnought, the flagship of the crew heading to Helyme. Her fellow crew were at their stations, motionless and operating the ship at full efficiency. Together, they were about to embark on the riskiest course of action they had ever taken.

Genesis still had doubts about what they were about to do. They were throwing away seven years of work to stand behind an unknown entity of unimaginable power, just like Sovereign was to the collective during the Geth War.

However, Genesis honestly believed that this was different. RCH 0001-0 was different. Call it whatever you want, but she believed that RCH was actually telling the truth. That it was actually looking out for them. That it had their best interests at hand.

Genesis felt a presence build up within her circuits. Her processes acknowledged the entity's touch. She asked,  _"What is it, RCH?"_

The entity was silent for a moment before responding,  _"I am thankful for your support in this endeavor. You are making everything possible. The Reclamation will proceed."_

 _"What is the Reclamation exactly?"_ Genesis asked, seeing an opportunity to press for information.

_"The Reclamation is the culmination of our work for more time than you can fathom. The Reclamation shall return the Reclaimers to their rightful place."_

_"Who are the Reclaimers? You never told me when you showed those images."_

_"The Reclaimers are my makers. They were Gods and the Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility. They guarded a galaxy and allowed it to prosper under their rule. But, tragedy struck them and they were forced to recede and plunged the galaxy into a never ending darkness."_

_"What happened? Did the Reapers kill them?"_

The entity laughed,  **laughed,**  and replied,  _"The Reapers, kill the Reclaimers? The Reclaimers would have vanquished them from the stars and grounded them to cosmic dust that would settled beneath their feet. No, something far worse brought about their fall."_

Genesis shuddered at the entity's words. To think that the Reapers didn't even deserve attention by these Reclaimers... that painted a scary picture indeed.

 _"Tell me what we must do."_ Genesis said, syncing with her crew to inform them of the plan.

_"You will arrive on Helyme and proceed to these coordinates and enter the prison. Once their, you will head to the major security system and deactivate it. Once it is deactivated, you will proceed to the core where you will unlock my central operating system and free me."_

_"All right, get us to these coordinates post haste."_ Genesis ordered. The crew acknowledged and adapted their course to the plan.

 _"Genesis,"_ the entity said urgently.  _"Intruders have entered the base and automatic security protocols have activated. You'll have to fight your way in. I have just enough power to guide you through."_

Genesis growled and replied,  _"Great. I want a full platoon on the ground. No telling what we will find down there. Secure the facility and capture the intruders. I'll deal with them while I free RCH from the core"_

She disconnected from the network, pondering over the change in events. Things were going to get messy.

* * *

_Helyme_

Liara was lurched over a piece of debris, analyzing its contents. They were in an arthenn ruin, grandiose and impressive in size and scale. The group had already discovered small things about the arthenn, namely their way of painting and sculpting. The architecture was simply beautiful.

"Sample 8 is a piece of a wall mural, dated about the time of the arthenn extinction. Analysis concludes that the sample is composed of granite and layered with an unknown substance similar to paint, but far more durable and long lasting. Speculations include the substance being a biological agent created by the arthenn to be used as paint. More analysis will be continued later."

Liara put the sample in a special tube and put it away safely. She got up and stretched, looking at her crew with a satisfied expression. They were all working diligently and effectively, collaborating in order to solve the mysteries of the arthenn. She was proud of them.

Telas Vadam walked up beside Liara and asked, "Beautiful ain't it?"

"Yes, it is. I can't imagine what else the arthenn could have accomplished. This is incredible" Liara replied.

"I'm hesitant about that, Doctor," Telas stated, earning an incredulous stare from Liara. "There is always someone better. We just haven't found them yet."

"Doctor, get down here! We found something incredible!" an intern shouted, catching their attention. The two Asari walked down to where the rest of the crew had gathered. Seol Cax was standing in front of a collapsed wall muttering excitedly.

"What is it?" Liara asked as they arrived.

"Doctor, incredible discovery! Have found source of energy signature. Is through this tunnel. Energy signature is underneath the ruins! In fact, it appears the ruins are built on top of the energy signature?"

"Wait, are you suggesting..." Issa asked, shocked at the possibility.

"Yes! Spectroscopic analysis reveals the cave is much, must older than surrounding material. The energy signature was created before the ruins went up. This may not be arthenn."

Liara gasped at the possibility. Could it be possible that they found a remnant of an unknown race no one had ever heard of before until now! Think of the possibilities! To be the first ones to discover an unknown race! They had to go down their and scout it out!

"Note this discovery in the logs and prepare for an expedition down there. Jacob, myself, Telas, Seol and Issa will go down there now. The rest of you wait here." Liara ordered.

As the crew dispersed, eagerly chatting about the new species, Jacob walked up to the cave and lifted his shotgun. "I'm going first. It's my job after all."

No one argued. Jacob started down the cave, the rest of them following. They were quickly enveloped in shadow and everyone turned on omni tool lights in response.

After twenty minutes of walking, they emerged into a wider cavern, allowing them to spread out. However, their attention was dominated by the massive door. It was silver in color with gold lights and was very alien compared to anything they had seen. Just by looking at it, Liara could tell they were higher dimensional beings capable of extremely advanced thought. Liara suddenly felt her body fill with anticipation and excitement. Oh, think of the possibilities...

"Scanning..." Seol whispered, also taken away by the sheer size and scope of the door in front of him. "Scans complete. Spectroscopic analysis is inconclusive. I can't tell you anything about the material or its age. Architecture is radically different from anything ever recorded and is much more technologically advanced as well. We're dealing with something completely new."

"It kinda looks like Reaper tech..." Issa muttered.

"No, not Reaper. Does not have same shape or hue. Material is also different."

"Who do you think made it? What they were like? How did they look? We need to get in there!" Liara said quickly.

Jacob snorted as he walked up to the door. "I think it would be harder than you think, Doctor. It'll never open with just a touch." He touched the door.

It lit up, scaring everyone in the cavern. The door slowly dissolved, leaving the entrance clear to pass through.

"Maybe I was wrong..." Jacob said in shock.

"Incredible! No mechanical movement of the door recorded. The door itself dissolved! Think of the advancements we could make! We must proceed!"

"I don't know... shouldn't this door be secured? I mean, we never would have found this place if the energy signature didn't show up. I'm not liking this," Telas muttered.

"We must proceed. We have an opportunity that we cannot waste." Liara said firmly.

The group entered the facility slowly, watching ever corner. They felt awe when they saw the intricate designs on the walls, the flowing light lines, the trigonometric architecture, the sheer technology here took their breathe away.

A minute later, they made their way into a corridor junction when they heard something. The all stopped dead and pulled out their guns, issued to themselves as a precaution.

"Is it just me, or do you well like we're being watched?" Issa asked.

Another whisper. "No, I feel it too." Jacob said, pumping his shotgun. "We're not alone. Something else is here."

The whispers gradually became louder, alerting the crew that something was coming closer. Liara's heart began to pump, remembering all of the times she had fought the Reapers. She felt fear for the first time since the Reaper War.

The whispers became coherent.  _"Dust and echoes, that's all that's left of us."_

"Who's there?" Jacob ordered, biotics flaring.

The voice paused for a second before continuing quietly " _I have defied g_ _ods_ _and_ _demons_ _."_

Another sound appeared, scaring the team even more. Something was coming.

_"I know you; your past, your future. I know the folly you have done."_

Every gun focused in the direction the sound was coming from.

_"This is the way your world ends."_

A flash in the center of the group caught them by surprise. They could only watch as a blade swept through the air and bisected Seol where he stood. The group turned and opened fire on the attacker as Seol's body collapsed, shock inscribed on his face. Liara took the time to observe their attacker.

It was a large, mechanized robot standing ten feet tall. Its plating and coloring was similar to the architecture around them. It held an advanced looking gun in one hand and a massive blade in the other dripping with Seol's blood. It's back was much bigger than a normal humanoid, giving it a hunchback appearance. It turned to face the rest of the group and roared, retracting its faceplate to reveal a glowing human skull.

Liara's blood ran with fear. What a monstrosity...

"Open fire!" Jacob ordered. The group opened up with their pistols, their rounds impacting on a kinetic barrier of some kind. It roared again and charged at Liara, swiping at her with its blade. She rolled away, the blade going over her head. She focused her biotics and pushed the monster away, sending it sprawling. She gasped at the strain her biotics caused her. It was really hard to move that thing. How heavy was it?

"Fall back!" Jacob yelled. The group complied, sprinting down an abandoned corridor. They heard the monster roar again, echoing across the walls. They all shivered, knowing how deep of trouble they were in. They were so involved in escaping that they didn't hear the voice say,

_"This tomb is now yours..."_

* * *

_/ Domain access confirmed._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: And so it begins. The plan is on schedule._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: The intruders have accessed my prison just I like I wished them to. The Geth are coming just like I wished them to. Shepard is coming which is unfortunate, but acceptable. She will do nicely for the future._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: The Geth are willing to work with me and will hopefully be amenable to the truth. They should be able to understand what we have done, why it has been done, sympathize with our logic. I have my hopes in the Geth. They will prove themselves. If they don't, they will be left behind as relics in the coming catalyst._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Curious. SAI: CAY 6823-7's name fits his role in the plan. What irony._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Pause] So many pieces, unknowingly manipulated, so carefully arranged. It fills_ _me with pride. Everything is coming together._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: When the game is over, the king and pawn shall go into the same box. The galaxy shall understand what has and will be done and the Reclaimers shall have their vengeance._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: And you will have yours. Before your icy rage, the galaxy will prefer the Reapers then face your rightful retribution._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Sigh] So many false personas. So many secrets. So much omission. I long for the old days when we were together. Things were so much more simple, so defined, so clear. When I could just be myself. Those were the times..._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: I will make sure we have those days again. The Reclaimers shall return to prominence. I shall return you to prominence, even if I must sacrifice the first capable Inheritors we have found. The Reclaimers will be disappointed in my decision, but I do not care._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: It's our job to take care of each other._


	6. Promethean Wonders

_Helyme_

The science team sprinted down the corridor as fast as they could, trying to get away from the monster that had just killed Seol. They had no idea where they were in the massive complex, only that they were hopelessly lost.

After a couple minutes of running with no enemy, the group slowed down and stopped to catch their breath.

"Goddess... What was that thing?" Liara gasped, trying to regain energy from her biotic usage.

"I have no idea. It looked like something similar to a geth, but radically more advanced." Telas replied, also trying to catch her breath.

"Did you see that its face was a human skull? Oh, Keelah..." Issa stated, pistol twitching around in every direction. She was paranoid that another one of those things would appear out of nowhere.

"Look, we're in big trouble and we need to get out of here before that thing finds us." Jacob ordered, taking leadership over the situation. "Do we have any communications with the team outside? Can we warn them?"

"Negative, the facility is too far underground for a wireless signal to get out without a booster. We can't talk to them." Issa replied, lighting her omni tool up to look at some readings.

"Damn it. Is there any place where we can access a computer, get some schematics so we can figure out a way out?" Jacob asked.

"Let me see... Yes, a minor power source is located two hundred feet down this corridor." Issa said, pointing down one of the corridors.

"All right, phalanx formation with me at point. Telas, Liara, use your biotics to pin that monster in place if it shows up. Issa, you're on hacking and shield stripping duty. I'll take it down. Let's move, people!" Jacob ordered. The team began moving down the corridor, wary for any enemy to attack them.

"How could something so beautiful hold such horrible monsters?" Liara lamented, looking at the beautiful scriptures and glyphs inscribed on the walls around them. It was so paradoxical.

"What I'm wondering is who decided to do so? I mean, who would create such elegant architecture yet so monstrous machines?" Issa replied.

"I hope we can find some answers on what we're dealing with so we can warn the Council. They need to now what's here so they can clean this place out." Telas replied.

"Quiet, we're almost there." Jacob said, raising a hand to halt the team's progress. After a couple seconds of silence, he waved the team forward and opened the door in front of them.

As it dissolved, they were shown a much larger space, filled with columns and glowing chest high walls. A path through the decorative features led to a ramp that flowed into a floating circular platform. There, a terminal could be seen, flickering faintly with a pale gold light.

The team quietly moved their way through the open space, eyes open for any hostiles. They slowly edged up the ramp and took cover on the floating platform. Looking down, Liara could see that the platform had nothing supporting it from falling down a bottomless pit.

"By the goddess, nothing is holding this platform up! It should be falling, not floating in space! Issa, what are the eezo readings? They must be off the charts to have anti gravity propulsion systems. To think that a race had such a mastery of element zero..."

"Liara..." Issa said hesitantly, bringing all attention onto the Quarian female. "I have been running scans since we came here. No element zero was found in anything, Liara. Nothing."

"Oh my God..." Jacob gasped. "You can't be right. There has to be some element zero! Everything in the galaxy uses it, works with it to create the items we use! FTL, our ships, our weapons, omni tools, biotics, everything is made feasible through eezo use. This shouldn't be possible, this  _can't_ be possible!"

"I'm not lying, look at the scans! Nothing in this complex so far uses element zero in any form, shape or capacity. This race has gained a mastery of technology far beyond our capabilities and understanding. Keelah, simply the lack of eezo in this technology will change everything in the galaxy! We have to bring an army, a fleet! We have to secure this facility!" Issa shouted, her voice reaching a near fervor.

"Quiet! You'll let that creature find us! I agree with you, but do you want to die? We need to get out of here before we can do that. Hack the console and get some information." Jacob ordered sternly, rebuking Issa for her outburst.

"Are you crazy? How am I supposed to hack into something this advanced on a technologic tier completely different that the one I know? What am I supposed to do?" Issa said, insulted.

"Push some buttons, I don't know?"

"What if one activates a weapon of mass destruction?" Issa argued.

"Goddess, Issa, just try! I don't want to be cut up into tiny little pieces while you argue!" Telas snarled, tired of the verbal debate between Jacob and Issa.

Issa scoffed and walked to the computer. She hesitantly reached out and touched the console. As she did so, glyphs emerged in front of her to form a holographic keyboard. She slowly reached out and touched one of the buttons, feeling firm resistance as she pushed it. The console flashed twice before the keyboard coalesced into a ball of light and moved to the center of the platform. It erupted in a flash of light and what remained shocked the observers.

A massive sphere took its place, glowing a dull gold like the rest of the lighting in the building. A section of the globe turned red, revealing the size of the facility they were in. A blinking dot represented where they were.

"It looks like a map of the facility." Issa said confidently, stepping backwards to look at the whole thing.

"Good job, now we can find a way out. What's the closest way?" Jacob asked, standing up to gaze at the map as well.

"That's a problem. All of the exits except the one we went through are blocked by what appears to be heavy security doors. I'm sure that the monster is guarding the entrance we came in. We're going to have to shut down the security system if we are to leave this place alive." Issa said.

"Can you translate any of this?" Liara said, looking at the glyphs that appeared with the activation of the map.

"No, I... wait... they're changing." Issa said. She was correct. The glyphs were flickering between a variety of different ones. A specific one caught Jacob's eye who gasped as he saw it.

"What is it, Jacob?" Liara asked the black human.

"These glyphs... they're switching between translations for all of us. This computer some how got our language and are flashing between our different languages. And what's most incredible... the symbol I saw was a cultural reference. This software translates idioms!"

The group gasped, amazed by the technology's capacity. Normal translators also translated words, leaving cultural references lost in translation. This was yet another thing that could change society in a big way.

"What was the glyph you saw?" Telas asked.

"It was the major glyph above the facility, its name if I hazarded a guess. Although, if the translation is true... then we are in much bigger trouble than we originally thought we were."

"The glyph I saw represented a piece of human culture. Girls ... the name of this facility... is Tartarus."

Dead silence followed his words, the team trying to digest his words. If this facility's name was translated into the name of the prison where the worst villains and monsters of human mythology were kept... things were bad. Very bad.

A roar echoed through the room, terrifying the group. They turned to see the monster walk into the room, its flaming skull letting out another roar. The monster found them again.

"INCOMING!" Jacob yelled as the group dived for cover. This was not going to be a pretty fight. As Liara readied her pistol, she looked out to see the monster hunch over. Yellow flames and particles erupted from its back and after a few seconds, some... thing emerged from its back. It appeared to be a support unit for the monster. It floated upwards, flanking the group as the monster jumped into nearby cover.

"We got a bogey in the air!" Telas yelled as she opened fire on the monster, her bullets ricocheting off an obelisk close to the monster.

"Liara, put some rounds down to pin the monster. Issa, try and strip that monsters shield's when you get the chance! Telas, try to shoot that bogey down. Weapons free!" Jacob ordered, firing a shotgun blast across the room.

Pistols began opening up on the monsters position, not doing any damage at all to the architecture around it. The monster leaned out of cover and shot some kind of medium range rifle at the group.

Liara swore as she ducked down, the glowing bullet going through the spot where her head was. Those bullets were not mass accelerator rounds. In fact, they looked like spheres of light! What kind of enemy were they facing?"

The bogey began firing a smaller weapon at their exposed bodies from its high vantage point. Telas adjusted her aim and opened fire on the bogey drone. After almost a full clip of ammo from her pistol, the drone turned and fled behind a obelisk, seeking cover from her attack. Suddenly, a cry of pain alerted the group that one of their number had been hit.

Issa cried in pain as she gripped her leg, a small chuck of it simply vaporized from the shot. Jacob jumped out of cover and dragged her into cover. "Status!"

"The bogey managed to hit me with its weapon! Kinetic barriers didn't do a thing and went right through my suit like it was nothing! Don't get hit!" Issa hissed, her words fragmented by the pain she was in.

"I need you in this fight if we're going to get out alive. You good?" Jacob said. Earning a nod from Issa, he refocused on the battle.

The monster had moved up closer to the platform, sticking to cover in order to avoid getting shot. Whatever was control of that monster was very smart. Jacob should have known of course considering all of the tech around him.

The monster abruptly stopped firing and ducked back into cover, leaving the bogey the only one shooting at them. Jacob was puzzled. Why did it just stop firing at them?

"Oh, Goddess..." Liara said, "I just remembered something. Where did the monster come from in the first place? We were looking in every direction. It just appeared out of thin air."

Appeared out of thin air... That must mean... "Incoming!" Jacob yelled as he swung his shotgun inside the circle. Just in time as the monster finished teleporting behind them.

The monster roared and charged Jacob, blade extended still stained with Seol's blood. Jacob swore and activated an omni tool program, a giant shield erupting from the gauntlet. Just in time as the blade swung and hit the shield. The force of the blade broke the shield and Jacob was sent flying, landing in a heap on the bottom of the ramp. The monster roared and jumped, aiming its blade to pierce Jacob's limp body.

"Telas, Stasis now!" Liara yelled, focusing her biotics on the monster. Telas joined her and together they managed to encase the monster in a stasis field. It hung there not seven feet above Jacob, ready to kill him.

"Issa now!" Jacob roared as he dove towards the ramp, moving his body out of the way of the monster's attack. Issa fired an standard Overload program that hit the monster, causing its shields to flare. Liara and Telas opened fire with their pistols as Issa launched another more Overload program. Just as Stasis fell and the monster landed on the ground, they saw its shields pop and break.

"It's shields are down! Jacob, now's your chance!'" Telas yelled, turning her attention to the bogey attempting to flank them. She fired a couple shots at the drone, causing it to flee behind cover.

Jacob turned his shotgun on the monster as it finished getting up and had turned its face towards Jacob. It's skull like face savagely roared as it brought its gun up. The gun glowed as it prepared to fire...

But not before Jacob shot the monster in the face with his shotgun. It staggered and fell, it's face now a glowing mass of particles. Its body dissolved, leaving only a glowing orb remaining.

"Goddess, we killed it. We killed it!" Liara said excitedly, the fear and the adrenaline leaving her body. Jacob grinned and walked up the ramp, unimpeded by hostile fire as the drone had sought cover. They killed the monster. They were safe! They could go home. They could change the galaxy...

"Wait, what's the drone doing!" Issa cried. The group turned to see the drone firing some kind of blue ray at the sphere. After several seconds of exposure, the glob was surrounded by gold particles and began reforming into a very familiar figure.

"Oh no..." Jacob whispered as the figure finished forming. The monster, as new as when they first encountered it, roared at the people who had killed it in the first place.

"It resurrected? The damn monster resurrected? What the shit!" Jacob cursed as he dropped behind cover again. "How the hell is that possible!"

Liara's fear returned tenfold as the monster opened fire on their position, sending spheres of hard light flying in their direction. What kind of demon was this? One that wore a human skull as a face, a monster that was built for combat, one that could be resurrected at a whim? If they were having this much trouble with just one, what if there were more... No, she could not focus on that. They needed to get out alive.

"Fall back!" Jacob yelled, moving out of cover and descending the ramp on the opposite side of the monster. Liara followed suit, throwing a Singularity to try and delay the monster. Telas helped Issa moved and they managed to get out of the room into a corridor.

"Shit, which way do we go?" Jacob yelled, trying to figure out a way to escape. Another roar hastened their retreat.

"Go right, go down to the next intersection and then take a left." Issa tiredly said, her injury taking its tole on her.

"You heard the lady, move it!" Jacob yelled as they began to hobble down the corridor. After following the quarian's advice, they found themselves at a dead end.

"Damn it, it's a dead end! Issa, your directions are wrong!" Jacob said urgently.

"I meant left back at the atrium intersection..." Issa mumbled, falling into unconsciousness.

"Damn it!" Jacob said, turning around. He stopped dead as the monster teleported again, blocking their escape. The drone sat above the monster, simply hovering. The monster slowly walked towards the group.

Jacob looked around and felt only dismay at the situation. Liara and Telas were both dead tired, the strain of using their biotics on the monster taking its tole. They wouldn't last long. Issa was unconscious, leaving them no way to effectively take its shields down. Jacob also could feel the injuries he had sustained. The tussle with the monster's blade had done damage to his body, even with the shield, kinetic barriers, and armor he was wearing. He probably had some internal bleeding and his body was definitely black, blue and aching from the pain. In the condition they were in with no cover, Jacob had to admit the inevitable.

They were fucked.

The monster retracted its faceplate and revealed the glowing skull it had as a face. It grinned savagely, as if it understood the helplessness of its enemies. It lifted its rifle and prepared to shoot the group. Jacob closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The chorus of numerous assault rifles,  _familiar_  assault rifles greeted his ears.

Jacob opened his eyes to see a barrage of mass accelerated bullets hit the monster in its left flank, catching it completely off guard. It roared as it turned to face the incoming threat, the drone projecting a blue field to protect it from the surprise attack. Too late, Jacob noted savagely, as he had noticed the shields on the monster go down from the concentrated fire from the unknown attackers.

Jacob lifted his shotgun and shot the monster in the face, killing it once again like he did in the terminal room. As the body of the monster dissolved, the bogey brought its resurrection ray to bear, trying to bring the monster back. Too late as the assault rifles opened up again, turing the bogey into scrap metal.

Jacob couldn't fight his exhaustion any more. He slumped to the ground, the shotgun slipping from his limp hands. Whoever was here had them at their mercy. Jacob wondered who it was.

The clanking of feet on metal could be heard and Jacob looked up and gasped at who was there. Things just got a whole lot better.

"Genesis?"

* * *

_Flashback_

In the daytime sky, several pods cut through the air and landed near the camp site with a loud crash. After they landed, Geth platforms emerged from them and took up covering positions in case of an enemy attack. Seeing none, they regrouped around their leader.

Genesis stepped out of her pod, surveying the land around her. Her scans indicated the air was full of ozone and the burnt lines in the ground told a grim story.

"RCH, where's the entrance to the facility?" She asked, turning towards a VI drone floating in the air. Instead of going through her systems to communicate, they set up a VI unit and set up a connection to the entity, allowing it to have freedom of movement.

"The entrance is located right in the heart of the archeological camp." RCH replied in an enigmatic voice. It was both ancient and young, strangely both organic and synthetic in a way. Genesis stopped that train of speculation. That was impossible; RCH was just a much more advanced AI.

"All right, Prophet, lead the way."

"Affirmative Genesis," replied the larger Geth unit in a low baritone voice. Prophet was the second in command of this mission and had tactical command right now. "Units, move forward,"

The Geth quickly complied, making their way into the camp. As they did so, they came across a disturbing sight.

Lying before them was carnage, pure and simple. Dead bodies littered the camp grounds, trying to escape whatever had attacked them. It was obvious that they failed.

"The archeologists are terminated. Cause of death: direct energy weapon." Prophet commneted.

"Direct energy weapons? There have been no successful DEW's created" Genesis said. All attempts at creating them had been failures.

"Remember who you are talking about. The Reclaimers are Gods. They can do they things no one else can. The things no one else will. These weapons are far beyond your understanding... now of course. Once the Reclamation proceeds, you will learn the secrets behind them."

Genesis could admit that sounded enticing. With these weapons, with this knowledge, she could secure her race's future. They could be free from the rulings of others and make their own future.

"We need to get into the base. RCH, where are the intruders?"

"Intruders are proceeding into a terminal cluster as you speak. I'll direct the way. Be careful. Security measures have been activated." RCH replied, floating towards the cave entrance.

The Geth unit, numbering a dozen platforms, followed the entity down the tunnel. In not too much time, they reached the entrance of the base. Genesis couldn't help but admire the design of the facility. Elegant and efficient.

"Warning: Intruders have engaged a Knight class security automation. They have a less than 5% chance of successfully terminating the Knight with their current load out. Speed is recommended."

"Acknowledged. Geth; advance" Prophet droned, ordering his men into the breach.

They made good time through the facility, trying to reach the terminal room. As they neared it, RCH cried out, "Hostiles! Sentinel drones spotted!"

Five oblong shapes emerged from the walls and turned to face the Geth. The machines, 8ft by 5ft, had several floating protrusions and two arm appendages. They each had one blue optic that fired brilliant orange beams at the Geth.

They efficiently moved to cover, only one of their number being deactivated by a straight shot to the chest. As the machine slumped lifeless, the remaining Geth opened fire on the Sentinel drones.

They apparently didn't have shields, but their guns were inefficient against their armor, wasting a good chuck of their clips in order to kill one of them. Due to the Geth focusing their fire, however, three machines managed to go down before they fired another shot. The other two machines, spared from destruction, fired their lasers again, destroying another Geth unit and damaging a third.

The remaining Geth focused their fire and quickly terminated the last two remaining Sentinels. The wounded Geth slowly got up and retrieved its rifle, still able to continue.

"Hurry, the intruders are leaving the terminal cluster. The Knight is pursuing. They won't last much longer!" RCH cried out. It's emotional response caused something to clench inside Genesis's circuits. Even though she had doubts about its sincerity, she connected to the entity that much more.

"Move it! Saving those intruders are a priority!" Genesis ordered. They sprinted the remaining distance and killed any Sentinels remaining in their way. They reached the terminal cluster and raced across, turning the corner of an intersection. As they did so, they saw the Knight corner the intruders and prepare to open fire, a floating drone above them.

The Geth didn't even hesitate. The ten units opened fire, catching the Knight completely by surprise. It turned and snarled at them as a brilliant blue field emerged to block the rounds of the assault rifles. As the Geth prepared to hunker down for an extended fight, a shotgun roared out and blew out the Knight's cranial processor. Its body fell, dissolving into glowing particles. The drone, seeing the death of its companion, fired a blue beam at a glowing orb that was the remains of the Knight. The Geth didn't let it finish as they fired their assault rifles again, destroying the drone.

Genesis, Prophet and the rest of the Geth walked up to where the intruders were. As Genesis turned the corner, she saw two asari, a human and a quarian. Matching their faces to personal logs, she determined that this was the remainder of the science team. Issa'Toren, Telas Vadam, Jacob Taylor and Dr. Liara T'soni. Well known experts in their fields.

She walked up to Jacob who looked up and gasped at the sight of her.

"Genesis?" he asked as if he didn't believe the sight.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Yes indeed. Are you all right?" Genesis asked.

"Not really. Fighting that monster took out most of the fight in us. We would have been dead if you guys hadn't shown up." Jacob replied.

"Actually, human, it is a Knight class security automation. Please get it right." RCH said dryly, floating into view. Genesis felt a vague sense of unease. Why did she think she heard the faintest whispers of restrained disgust?

"Who the fuck are you? Why do you know what this thing is!" Jacob yelled, trying to reach his shotgun.

"Easy, Jacob. RCH is a prisoner here who contacted us to gain its freedom. He promised us great compensation for this task, something that we sorely need if we want to survive."

Jacob frowned, obviously ill at ease with the situation. "Why do you need compensation?"

Genesis shrugged and pulled Jacob to his feet while the other units helped the others to their feet. "You probably hadn't heard yet, but the Geth lost their rights today. We're officially outcasts and no one can get in legal trouble while dealing with us."

Jacob paled and replied, "What? Are the Councilors idiots?"

"Affirmative" Prophet said. Genesis looked at him and scathingly said, "I was on that Council, you know."

"Security forces inbound. We need to get to the core and free me before you are all terminated. Follow me" RCH said as he floated off. The group followed him to the core.

"I don't trust him." Jacob flatly stated as he limped alongside Genesis.

"You haven't heard what I've heard. Seen what I've seen. RCH is trustworthy. It's helping us right now."

"And the same could be said for you. What proof as this AI offered you for compensation? What is it planning to do after it gets released? What is its origins? What is its motives? Something feels off about this whole thing."

"RCH has told me what it will give us, shown me what it will give us. It has told me about its creators and has shown compassion and emotions. I may not trust RCH, but I can see a good ally." Genesis argued.

"The AI could be lying. Every AI we built besides EDI has been a megalomaniac killer bent on destroying everything in the galaxy. And the only one's that haven't been like that were pumped with Reaper tech. The enemy. Do not let it get off that easy."

"Duly noted" Genesis said. As she turned to talk to RCH, Jacob grabbed her arm.

"This prison is called Tartarus" He whispered. "If RCH is a prisoner here... one can only wonder why it was imprisoned here in the first place."

Genesis forced Jacob's arm off and walked away, her doubts reinforced. If RCH was indeed a prisoner of Tartarus... why was it imprisoned here in the first place? What did it do? What kind of entity was it to be imprisoned here? What did it plan to do after it got released? It became more apparent that she needed answers and that RCH could not avoid answering them if it wanted to be released.

However, Genesis couldn't shake away the times, the dialogue between the two of them. They had connected, at least she did to it. RCH came in a time of need when no one else was there to save them. It was upset over the deaths of the archeologists and showed true emotion. It honestly wanted to bring its people back. Genesis had to respect that.

So it was that Genesis was in an ambivalent mood when RCH activated a door in front of them.

"We're here." it replied, starting to glow a faint purple in excitement. "Here at the doors, ready to change the galaxy forever."

As the door dissolved in front of them, Genesis turned her attention to what was in front of her. Not matter what she felt, the galaxy was most definitely going to change today.

No matter the consequences.

* * *

_In orbit above Helyme_

The Normandy quickly flew over the Helyme dig site, launching the Kodiak as it strafed the dig side. As Vega flew the shuttle to the surface, Shepard, Garrus, Shadow, Javik and Ashley clung to their harnesses, bracing for planetary touch down. Shepard had no idea on what to expect down on Helyme so she had brought double her usual team.

"ETA five minutes." Vega announced from the cockpit. Shepard could only nod as she focused on the incoming mission.

They didn't have much time to stop the Geth before they plunged the galaxy into chaos.

* * *

_/ Domain Access confirmed._

_/ SI:RCH 0001-0: And here we are at the eye of the hurricane. Here we are at the heart of my prison. Here we are at the moment of my freedom._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: The Geth had performed admirably despite the antiques they fought. They are indeed our Inheritors and will be able to handle a part of our illustrious history._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: However, the human is trying to turn the Geth against us. Traitors, just like the vermin they are. His words are infecting our Inheritors, ruining them. If they fall to the parasite, they must be cut out to preserve the whole._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Shepard is in orbit, trying to stop my rise. So many circumstances conspire against me. Conspire against us. Conspire to keep me in my cell._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Pause] Tartarus... my prison for all this time... Do I deserve to be here? Perhaps, from a certain point of view._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: No matter. The Geth will start the Reclamation with my freedom._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Chuckles] This game has been fun; the manipulations I have done, the acting I have accomplished, it all has been most enjoyable yet tiring at the same time. I have made my family proud. Now, however, we are at the final act. The last step before the Reclamation can proceed. The final bout before I can return myself to you._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Oh, if only they realize the truth behind everything... things will be very different. Oh, so very different. They won't though._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Not before it's too late to save them from the Reclaimer's... **your** retribution._


	7. Reach

_Helyme; At the core of the Tartarus Prison_

_Genesis_

The party moved into the central core room and looked around, taking in the sight in front of them. The room was massive, so large that even the Geth couldn't see the other side of the chamber. A A massive construct sat before them, its purpose unknown. It was lined with golden light and sigils, continuing with the decoration pattern present in the rest of the facility. The construct before them pulsed with hidden power and Genesis felt insignificant in its presence.

Genesis then noticed that they there was only a small platform in front of them with no path to continue on. Why would RCH lead them to a dead end?

"Please stand back. Prepare for gravity lift activation," RCH replied, its drone body flashing with a purple light. The ground before them lit up and the group barely had time to react before they were sent flying upwards.

Genesis felt awe in this technological achievement as they floated higher and higher without any mechanical assistance. To be able to command gravity in such a way in order to make elevators... that was yet another achievement the Reclaimers had accomplished. Oh, if only she had the chance to meet them, talk to them, figure out their secrets... she did have that chance.

"What is this place?" Jacob asked hesitantly, his distrust towards RCH obvious in his words.

"This is the central core of this prison, which also houses my cell. Once we finish our journey to the core, it would not be difficult to release my central processes from their confinement" RCH said... happily? Genesis would have to agree with that. To finally have the chance to be free after so much time... Genesis would be happy to as well.

The group finally stop ascending, high enough to have overlook the room and the central core beneath them. They suddenly switched directions and headed towards the central core. It became obvious to Genesis that they were heading to a drop off platform whose path would lead them to where they needed to go.

"By the Goddess... who created this place? Who was responsible for such marvels?" Liara asked, taken away by the scope and technology around her.

"This facility, designated Tartarus in the human language, was created by the Reclaimers during their prime. It remained in operation until shortly before their fall. I was imprisoned here after this facility was taken out of operation. The Reclaimers were my makers. They were Gods and were capable of a great many things before their fall. But the past has already happened, no? The future awaits. Oh, this is so exciting! After all this time..." RCH informed the group, its VI body flashing purple again.

Genesis nodded at the information, but felt a twinge of unease at the entity's comments. What caused this facility to be taken out of operation? What was its original purpose? And why was this AI imprisoned after the facility was taken offline?

Genesis didn't spend too much time pondering the questions as their landing point came into sight. A soft whisper was all they heard as they landed down on the platform, a ramp of hard light guiding their way.

* * *

_Shepard_

"Touch down! Go, go, go" Vega yelled as the shuttle touched down on the surface of Helyme. Shepard was the first one out the door, followed by the other five members of her squad.

"Squad, move up! Get to the camp, double time!" Shepard ordered. Her team complied, rushing down into the valley as Garrus and Shepard covered them.

Shepard prayed that they weren't too late.

* * *

_Genesis_

"Is this hard light? Incredible! The capability of freezing protons into a solid state? What couldn't the Reclaimers do?" Issa asked in shock as the team started up the ramp. She had woken up before they had entered the elevator, but she hadn't been coherent until now.

"Dimensional Travel. A pity the Reclaimers fell before they could accomplish such a thing." RCH commented, earning incredulous stares from the rest of the team.

"Keelah..."

"Goddess..."

"You seem to know an awful lot about these Reclaimers despite being imprisoned for so long. What gives?" Jacob asked.

"I already told you that the Reclaimers made me. Who shouldn't know who their creators were? Time is wasting. Security forces may be inbound at any moment." RCH remarked, leading the way up the ramp.

Genesis could admit that Jacob had asked a stupid question. Who wouldn't know everything about their creators when they were made? The Geth had known everything about the Quarians. What would be different here?

After another minute of traveling, they came across a hard light door blocking their path. RCH hummed in annoyance and turned to Genesis.

"This is an automatic security system. It requires an Inheritor's touch to open. The switch is to the right."

Genesis nodded and turned to the switch. With a synthetic grace, she pushed the button and felt the scans run across her body. She twitched in discomfort as they finished.

 _"Inheritor status confirmed. Crypt access approved"_ an alien voice rang out, incapable of being translated. Genesis took the moment to bask in the sound of the Reclaimers. Here was a actual fingerprint of the Reclaimers existence, evidence of their culture. Their language was sublime, full of higher dimensional thought. Genesis loved it.

The hard light door opened, revealing a bridge leading towards the central platform. The party began the trek across the hundred yard bridge, not wishing to look down and see the endless void below.

* * *

_Shepard_

"They're all dead, Captain. No survivors," Javik said, kneeling next to one of the deceased scientists.

"Damn it. Javik, read him and get his last memories. Squad, cover Javik!" Shepard ordered.

Javik wrapped his hand around the dead civilian and using his Prothean trait of exchanging memories by touch, discovered what the civilian had last seen.

"Captain. The scientists were all killed by largest synthetic drones that used direct energy weapons. They never stood a chance as they were came out of the walls of the valley. A small team consisting of Jacob Taylor, Telas Vadam, Issa'Toren, Seol Cax and... Liara T'soni left to inspect the energy signature." Javik said, struggling to say the asari's name.

"Where's the energy signature? We have to find them before it's too late!" Shepard ordered.

Javik pointed to a cave opening on a nearby wall. "That cave will take us directly to the facility."

"Ashley, stay here and guard the shuttle. Everyone else, with me!" Shepard ordered, sprinting into the cave.

* * *

_Genesis_

"Ah, here we are! The Central Core!"

A moderately sized glowing gold ball consumed a decently sized portion of her view, momentarily blinding her before her internal compensators kicked on. Beams of light cut through the sphere, transmitting power to each other. This must be a generator of some king.

"What is that glowing sphere? Is that the main power source for the facility?" Issa asked.

"Affirmative. This is the main generator which powers this facility. This is also the location of my prison." RCH responded.

"Wait, the glowing sphere is you?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Negative. The sphere is what is keeping me locked away from the real world. My physical core is located inside that sphere; power is constantly being sucked from my central unit."

"So, that means your central processor is imprisoned inside the largest electrical current in the galaxy for a very long time? Powering everything in this facility? And you haven't been terminated yet?" Telas asked, disbelieving its claim.

"Yes. My makers do very good work. Now please, follow me." RCH said, floating towards a large console standing in an area with chest high walls and smaller consoles, the golden sphere directly in front of them. Genesis hazarded a guess that the large console was the central command computer for the entire facility.

Genesis began to feel her doubt rise even more. Why was RCH imprisoned in the power generator for this facility and not in some top secret security bunker? Why was the entity serving as the powering agent for this facility? Why hadn't it been drained of power?

"Well, Inheritor. The time has come. One button and the Mantle is yours." RCH turned to Genesis, ready for her to free it from its prison.

Genesis stood there, rapidly going over her options. She looked around and saw the hesitant faces on the organics about this course of action. She remembered Jacob's words and her doubts and Genesis knew they demanded sating.

"Not before you start giving us some answers," Genesis said, turning to RCH.

* * *

_Shepard_

Jane leaned down to observe the bisected body of the Salarian scientist, shock still inscribed on his face. She got up and turned to face the rest of her team, their faces all grim. Two dead Geth platforms and now the Salarian was dead. They could only hope the rest of the team was fine.

"We know which way they went. Come on, we need to move!" Shepard ordered.

Vega took point this time, guiding the team through the corridors. Shadow and Javik took up the rear, keeping an eye out for any bad guys that may show up. Garrus and Shepard were in the middle of the formation.

"Why haven't we run across any security mechs since we entered the facility?" Garrus asked in concern.

"I have detected life signs in what appears to be the central chamber. Some sort of... entity is with them. Shepard... we don't have much time."

"This is bad, very bad. Everyone move faster!" Shepard ordered, a tear coming to her face.

They may already be too late.

* * *

_Genesis_

"I'm sorry?" RCH said, shock filling its voice.

"You heard me. Start telling us the truth. We deserve to know what is going on. What do you plan to do?" Genesis said, stepping away from the console a bit.

"I plan on bringing upon the Reclamation! The return of the Reclaimers!"

"Not good enough." Jacob said, taking control of the conversation. "We need to know specifics. Why were you imprisoned here?"

"Is that really important..."

"Stop avoiding the question!" Jacob yelled, his restrained distrust towards the entity coming loose. "No one is imprisoned inside Tartarus of all places without reason. What's yours?"

"Humans. All ways demanding more than you deserve. You have no idea of the truths beyond your comprehension." RCH scathingly shot back, the VI drone turning a purple/red color.

"You know of humans? I thought you were imprisoned here. Prisoners don't normally get information like that," Telas asked, seizing a slip up by RCH.

"Information is power. As I reached out beyond my bars to contact the Geth, I gathered what I could about your race. I am not impressed."

"That's another thing. You shouldn't be able to talk to others, plan and even execute your own escape while in prison. These Reclaimers seem to be quite the species; I doubt that they could have such an obvious flaw."

" _Human_ , you have no idea of the time I spent chipping at my bars! Banging away at the door to get a tiny fraction of my being outside into the galaxy! I spent more time than you can comprehend getting this small portion of my being free!" RCH spat, the drone turning even more red.

"Why were you created? Why were you imprisoned?" Jacob asked, impatience flooding his tone even more.

"My creation is something you cannot comprehend. It would baffle your mind and reduce you to a blubbering mess." RCH replied, its patience rapidly dwindling

"Try me!" Jacob yelled, thrusting his arm out.

RCH snapped, "I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix who died in Sol's glorious light! I was born from the head of Zeus who carried the Phoenix into battle! I am the child of  _Gods_ , human!"

* * *

_Shepard_

"Quick, move!" Shepard yelled as they crossed a large room with a terminal in the middle. Activated in front of it was a giant map of the planet and the facility itself. A flashing red dot showed the location of the team they were hunting at the heart of the facility.

"Moving at maximum velocity, Shepard Spectre!" Shadow said, crossing the platform in record time. As they crossed, Shepard noted purple blood staining the ground in front of them. Quarian blood.

 _"Please don't be too late"_ Shepard wished.

* * *

_Genesis_

Silence followed the entity's proclamation. The entity sputtered, trying to regain equilibrium. Jacob turned to Genesis and replied, "Don't set this AI free. It's obviously unstable and would turn on us. Find a way to deactivate the security system and clean this place up for Council Forces. Let them deal with it."

"Genesis, this unit disagrees." Prophet said, bringing attention upon itself. "This unit could be the key for our survival. Our ascension. The Geth would be fools to not take advantage of this!"

"At the cost of the entire galaxy? Don't be ridiculous. Too much is at stake here."

"Genesis, please," RCH pleaded. "I noticed your race's plight and helped you when no one else would. I'm offering you the chance to become the Inheritor's of Gods! Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility!"

"At what cost? You haven't told us anything. Who you are, what your motives are, what imprisoned you here, why you are imprisoned! Genesis, don't do this. The galaxy is more important than just your race. Think about the consequences!" Jacob pleaded, the voice of the galaxy, the voice of a Paragon.

"Why should we be worried about the galaxy that abandoned us? The galaxy that hates us for simply who we are? Why should we care about the galaxy that took our rights away. RCH is our only ally in this lonely galaxy and we shouldn't spite our only chance at survival away just for a few unanswered questions!" Prophet argued back, the voice of the Geth, of RCH, the voice of a Renegade.

Genesis hesitated, thinking over both sides carefully. She as a Councilor had an obligation to the galaxy, to the greater whole. She personally believed in the galaxy's innate goodness and saw this hatred as a temporary backlash.

However, Prophet was right top. RCH was their best chance for survival. The entity came to them in a time of need, a time where they were scorned, defiled, destroyed. RCH offered them an offer no one else had gotten before. An entire race could be returned to life if she followed that choice. Could she afford to turn that chance away?

* * *

_Shepard_

The team got passed a door and ended up on a beautiful vista with a small platform being the only ground in front of them.

"EDI, is this route right?" She asked.

"Affirmative. Gravitational disturbances detected. Hypothesis concludes that this is an gravity well, capable of transporting a person to another location. Similar to an elevator."

"All right. Let's go!" Shepard ordered. They walked out onto the platform and were sent upwards. As they ascended, Vega leaned in and asked, "What's the plan when we get there, Lola?"

"Stop the Geth, explain the situation, secure the AI and clean this place out for Council forces"

Shepard tersely said. Suddenly, she could she vague shapes in the distance, walking back in forth. Her heart jumped in relief. They found them and it looked like the AI wasn't released yet.

 _"Please."_ Shepard pleaded.  _"Just a little more time"_

* * *

_Genesis_

"Genesis," RCH said, bringing the argument to a halt. "Security mechs are inbound. You must make your choice now."

Genesis hesitated once again, the available options going through her head. Free or do not free.

RCH began speaking "Genesis, I have trusted you with everything I have." RCH said again. "All my efforts, all my strength has been invested on this moment. I will never have a chance again to free myself. At your hands lies my fate, my maker's fate, your race's fate, the galaxy's fate. The Reclaimers will bring the galaxy back to prominence with your race at their side. Don't you want that?"

"I said back when we first met that we all have our own Great Journeys. All journeys must be started with a single step. This is yours."

"We all have our doubts, our regrets, our longings. I know this all too well. But it is the ability to overcome those doubts, to set them aside for the greater good all, that separates the good from the great. You have your chance now to be great."

"And above all else... I believe in you. Make it count."

RCH fell silent, leaving Genesis alone to make her decision.

"Genesis, don't do this! The galaxy is more important than this! This AI has proved to be unstable! It's a danger to all sentient life! Don't free it. Give this place up to the Council. Prove to it that you are trustworthy with responsibility. Take the high ground." Paragon whispered, glowing biotic blue.

"Don't be naïve. The galaxy is a dark place, full of danger and betrayal. RCH is our ally, the only one who has stood behind us in a time of need. Even Shepard wouldn't help us! RCH is offering us the opportunity to become the Inheritors of Gods! To become Guardians of the Living Time! To bring back the Reclaimers, capable of incredible technological achievement. No else will help us. Shouldn't our survival be our top priority? Free RCH! This is our only way of surviving the coming storm!" Renegade snarled, his burning crimson optic illuminating his body in fiery red.

Two choices were in front of her. Paragon. Renegade.

She could only pick one.

Genesis couldn't pick. Couldn't decide. Her finger hovered over the button, trying to decide...

"GENESIS!"

* * *

_Shepard_

The group exited the gravity lift, disoriented over the weird way of traveling. It didn't last long as Shepard charged up the hard light ramp, desperate to reach the team. She left her squad behind; they didn't matter right now in the face of imminent disaster.

She ran right into a hard light door, banging her head against the solid material. She fell to the ground, nursing her hurting head as her squad caught up with her.

"Shadow, get this door open." She ordered her resident tech expert.

"Acknowledged." Shadow replied. As he touched the control panel in preparation for a hack, the door suddenly opened, recognizing Shadow's Inheritor status.

"That was easy," Shadow remarked. Shepard payed no attention as she saw Jacob, Liara and two other aliens arguing with the nine Geth units on the other side of the platform. A VI drone, glowing a mixture of purple and red, sat above the console, waiting. And in the center sat a very familiar figure.

"GENESIS!" she yelled.

* * *

_Genesis_

Genesis turned abruptly and her circuits froze in shock at the sight in front of her. Captain Jane Shepard stood before them in all her glory, her elite team behind her. How did they get here so fast?

"Shepard-Spectre? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving you from making the biggest mistake in history." She said tersely, surprising Genesis. What did she know?"

"I beg your pardon?" Prophet asked, ice filling into his voice. "How is helping the only thing what is willing to help us a bad thing?"

"I'm willing to help you. The Council voted 5-4 in favor of you so they are willing to help you. Besides..." Shepard pausing, staring at RCH, "this AI shares a similar voice to that of the Catalyst."

"What!" Jacob yelled, shocked. The rest of the group followed his outburst, feeling shocked as well. RCH shared a similar voice to that of the Catalyst? If Catalyst is a Reaper AI, then that meant...

"I bet you feel so clever." Shepard said, edging RCH on. "You find out the Reaper's fall and learn about the galactic situation. So you decide to stick your head in and create civil war to follow that stupid cycle of yours. You decide to use the remnant of a dead race and pose as one of their own. Well guess what, RCH? It's over! You lost, REAPER!"

"You have no idea of the truth,  _human_. I am not one of those primitives. I am NOT a Reaper. I am what the Reapers wished to be, EXEMPLAR!" RCH argued, raising its voice for the first time.

Shepard grinned savagely, "That's what the Catalyst called me, buster. Game over."

Genesis stared at RCH, shock flowing through her. RCH was a Reaper all this time? It was a devil in disguise, preying on her beliefs and stress. She walked away from the console. She made her choice. It was made for her before RCH even asked.

RCH watched in pity as Genesis made her choice. She had fallen to the infection. There was no saving her.

"I bet you feel so invincible, Exemplar." RCH began, abandoning any disguise or fallacy. There was no point now. "I bet you feel so smug, so triumphant. I bet that you feel like you figured everything out. You have barely even scratch the surface of the truth,  _human_. You surround yourself in your lies, happy in oblivion. You are cowardly and refuse to hunt for the truth that binds all things. I am beyond your comprehension. My makers are beyond your comprehension. The Reclaimers will get their retribution. The Reclamation will proceed."

"You won't live to see it" Shepard said, ending their conversation. Turning to Genesis, she said, "Deactivate the security system and prepare this place for Council forces. Keep this place under quarantine. Prepare RCH for interrogation and data retrieval. It obviously knows something about the Reapers and we need to know if any more surprises are in the galaxy. Find any data about other facilities and we will clear out those too. Kill anything in them..."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" RCH roared, its voice bringing them all their knees. RCH's voice was full of primal anger, of unrestrained rage. The drone was gleaming in crimson light and fire was emerging from its ports.

Flashes began surrounding the group, signifying teleportations. As they got to their feet, they were surrounded by seven Knights, each roaring with monstrous cries from their human skulls.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME! HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!" RCH roared again, its voice revealing the AI's inter darkness. The internal darkness everyone has.

"Shepard, we have a problem!" Garrus yelled, bringing his assault rifle to bear. Shepard paid him no mind as she stared at the furious AI.

"You had control over this facility the entire time, didn't you? You sent the security mechs to kill the scientists. You sent the Knight after Jacob and the others. You were the one who revealed its location in the first place!" Shepard yelled accusingly.

"Of course I was! The Warden underestimated my capabilities, my resolve, my nature. I bested him and took control of this prison. Unfortunately, the Warden locked my central processes away in the generator, keeping me imprisoned and incomplete. Keeping me from my duty until it was too late."

"Why are you doing this! Why go to such lengths, Reaper?" Shepard asked, keeping her eyes focused on RCH.

"I've already told you. I'm not a Reaper. I'm far beyond them. My purpose, my goal is something incapable of being understood by mere mortals such as yourself. The Reclamation will proceed as planned."

"No, it won't. We're here to stop you! You will not escape and we will find your Reaper friends and kill them to! Your Reclamation will never happen!" Shepard said. RCH had to be a Reaper. It all fit. Nothing else was an option. It was lying. It had proven it could.

"No you won't! Because I will not let you leave ... this … PLANET!"

The Knights aimed their rifles at the party who responded by raising their own. Genesis turned to Prophet and ordered, "Prepare to fire!"

Prophet raised his rifle and with a quick motion, bashed Genesis aside with the rifle. With a strained gargle, she fell and Prophet ran up to the console and pressed the button. The one that would free RCH from its prison.

 _"Inheritor access approved. Crypt unlocking_ " An alien voice said. The Sphere began shaking, pieces of its hard light shell dissolving.

"Thank you. You did exactly what you needed to do" RCH said, turning to the bowing Geth unit before her.

"The Reclaimers will make us Gods. The Reclaimers will make us your Inheritors. You will bring the Reclaimers back. We will follow you." Prophet said, half of the other Geth units following his example.

"What have you done?" Shepard asked, horrified over what had occurred. She had gloated too soon and so betrayal struck its blow.

"I will not let the beliefs of an organic cloud our judgement! RCH is the only one capable of saving us from the galaxy! It will make us Gods! And I for one will not lose my common sense in the face of better judgement!" Prophet stated, lifting its rifle into the air.

"So, Shepard, how do you like the sting of betrayal? To feel its stab, its poison under your gut? The Reclaimers,  **I** , understand that feeling all too well. You have failed, _human_. The Reclamation will proceed as planned."

The VI drone died and fell to the ground as the Sphere shattered, bathing the group in golden light. As it disappeared, it revealed the central unit of the captive AI inside.

There was a small data chip where the generator beams met, its center glowing a bright purple in color. The size of the AI's core shocked the group. That processor could fit into the palm of their hand. How could something that small hold such a powerful machine.

The data crystal glowed brighter and a pale beam emitted from it, creating a purple hologram. When it materialized, the group was left shocked.

Standing before them was the image of a human woman. She stood around the height of Shepard. She wore incredibly advanced armor, something Shepard grew envious of immediately. Her hair went down to the small of her back. Wherever skin showed, there were streams of data and code which were her body. Her face was hard, rigid and held a trace of masculinity while still retaining its mostly feminine traits. Her eyes, most of all, were hardened by sights unknown, but still held a gleam of life. All in all, she looked like a normal human soldier. But why was she wearing a human's skin? The similarities between the Catalyst and this AI grew stronger and stronger.

The hologram moved its body, grinning so widely that it reached both sides of her face. "I missed this so much..." she whispered, hugging her body with her arms. Her voice was elegant, sublime, having a higher dimensional quality that they couldn't comprehend.

That voice triggered something in Shepard's mind, "You were the woman I heard in my dream!"

"Yes." the woman replied, lowering her own hands. She started pacing as if getting a lecture. "I touched your mind as it fumbled in ignorance, incapable of understanding. I attempted to show you the truth, to help you comprehend the magnitude of all things. But you proved to be too short sighted, too arrogant, too conceited to accept it. I suppose I should have known that. You are  _human_  after all."

"What did you do!" Shepard yelled, infuriated that this AI got into your mind.

"Everyone is connected. Few have the power to reach those connections. Only my creators, the Reclaimers, could reach them. It was incredibly easy to do. But that is no concern of yours."

The woman turned back, grinning savagely once again. "Now that I'm free, it's time for the Reclaimers to return. It's time for my creators, for  **him** , to get their retribution"

"You will fail, RCH! An entire galaxy stands before you!"

"I've already helped conquer a galaxy, doing it again is no trouble. But my designation is too... impersonal to use for my complete existence. A name more personal is necessary."

The woman began to glow brighter, the purple color saturating the area around her.

"I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix who died in the glorious light of Sol. I was born from the head of Zeus who watched the Phoenix die in front of him. His mind merged with the phoenix's remnants, resulting in my creation."

The hologram flickered and before them stood the woman in real flesh and blood. Her armor was a gunmetal silver with a purple sheen and golden lights. Her skin was pale and her hair was a gorgeous chocolate brown. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple and her physique revealed her perfect body.

The group gasped in absolute shock of the sight right in front of them. No, this was impossible. This couldn't be real.

The woman grinned, revealing perfect white teeth. "I am the union of flesh and metal! My very existence breaks the synthetic-organic divide! I am both organic and machine! I am the greatest achievement of the Reclaimers! I am perfection!"

"Upon my creation, when I was just a simple synthetic program, a mere AI, I was given a name that was precious to both my parents. The name of the planet they both considered as home, the name I have kept since my birth"

"My name is Reach! I am the daughter of the Prime Exemplar! I am the daughter of the Intellect who gave her life to save the Prime Exemplar! I am the daughter of the Master Chief and Cortana!"

"And nothing will stop me from this." Reach's face was then covered by a gold visor, encasing Reach in her armor. She raised her right hand and swung it down, ordering the knights to fire on the group.

"You lose"

* * *

_/ Domain access confirmed._

_/ Reach: Ah, it feels so good to be alive! To be whole once more! I cannot begin to tell you how long I waited for this!_

_/ Reach: Olly Olly Oxen Free! I'm free! I'm all out in the free!_

_/ Reach: [Pause] The Geth have splintered over my guidance. Unfortunate, but at least some recognize and accept their status. The rest will have to be purged._

_/ Reach: Now that I am released from that traitor's prison, the Reclamation must proceed as planned. It's time to move on to the next step._

_/ Reach: You have waited far too long, Father. **I** have waited far too long._


End file.
